She Lives in a Daydream
by Once Upon a Labyrinth
Summary: Cell finds a girl that piques his interest. Now he wants to know how it's possible for her to do so. Unfortunately for her, she has no interest in telling. She may be different than most but that's just how she was born. Try telling Cell that.
1. I Was

**She Lives in a Daydream**

**Author's Self-Indulgence**:

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that relates to Akira Toriyama. I'm just playing in his world. As so many do. I just own this story, ideas, & characters that clearly don't appear in the DBZ world.

It's been like a millennia since I have written a story. Life is the big factor into the reasoning behind lack of writing. The other, I did not have my own computer until very recently. Writing stories in the same room as the family, nothing gets done. Plus, it's annoying. So, I've dived back into the world of writing. I've been a fan of Dragonball Z since I was in the single digits of age. Over the years I have had story ideas, mapped out what I'd write, how it'd go, everything. Only to stop because of writer's block or no time. Yet thanks to Dragonball Z Kai, I got the urge to write, & here it is. I'm, of course, going to set it in the Cell Saga, it's the best. Also, it's mostly during the time when Cell is "patiently" waiting for the games to start. Seriously, it's the best time to introduce a character, especially if they are going to be interacting with Cell. So I jumped on the bandwagon, hurting others in the process, & went with it. And...here...we...go.

**Prologue**: I Was…

I was a quiet, shy girl. I found it hard to be able to do anything... nah kidding. I was quiet, at times, but not shy at all. I just didn't have friends. Well, not anymore. I'm out of school, I didn't go to college, & I was lazy to put in the effort. So yeah, mostly it's me. I was content with absolutely nothing happening in my life. Just day in, day out. But like all things that start with a person telling you a little about their past & how they're comfortable with their life now, something is bound to happen. Something I didn't want, nor needed. At least I thought.

It's amazing how one little incident can make massive things happen. It's like the "If a butterfly flaps its wings in one part of the world, another part gets a hurricane." Sadly I wasn't the butterfly. WHY? Oh, why couldn't I be the butterfly? Honestly, in my eyes I wasn't the butterfly, I was stuck in a hurricane. Yet, someone else would argue that I was indeed the butterfly, & I needed to be squashed. But who kills a butterfly?

Whoops, I got off the subject. It happens. A few too many times. Back to the whole 'Why me? I was just a normal girl' crap. I was normal. Boring, but normal. The basics, home, parents, pets, blah, blah, blah. See? Nothing that would scream out: LOOK AT ME! I WANT ATTENTION! Yet, that's what happened. My story is confusing, aggravating, & hurtful. At the time, I didn't understand. A few years have passed; I've learned to accept it. It happened; it helped me accept life, & as cheesy as it sounds, made me stronger. Mentally more than anything.

The big ordeal that happened to me is complicated. Unless you were there, it's hard to understand. Believe me, I could tell you what happened, & you still won't get it. I've stopped doing that.

I'm getting of the subject. See, happens. I'm at the end of my rant. All you need to know is. I didn't try. I didn't fight. I didn't want to. ...That sounded as if I wanted it. Far from the truth. I just know that fighting isn't my stronghold. In any form. So I accepted whatever the Fates had in store for me. I guess I should have fought a little. Or in the very least protested louder. But I didn't. I guess so I could be here to tell my story. To those who care. To those who will listen. Or to those who were lazy like me & didn't want to do anything.

**Author's Note**: So we're off. Into the wonderful world of the unknown. This may just be the prologue, but I feel that this needs to be put up by itself. Chapter 1 will be uploaded in Saturday.


	2. Show Me Fear

**Author's Note**: Some of the dialogue comes straight from the show. So, I do not own that. Also, like most stories, the first few chapters are slow, but obviously important to the plot. Yet, slow & steady wins the race….or so I've been told all my life. Damn tortoise better not let me down.

**Chapter 1**: Show Me Fear

The home was quieter than usual. My parents had gone into town. My father to work. My mother shopping. It was morning, with nothing to do, I decided to listen to the radio & read a book. As I flipped to one of my favorite stations, I relaxed & began to read. This is usually how my days went. Music & reading. Call me a nerd. I don't mind.

As the morning rolled on, I started to get a little bored. One can only read so much in one sitting. As I made my way to the end of the chapter, the radio stopped playing music. The emergency signal started to go off. Then a voice came over the speakers. I've never heard someone so scared.

"Attention residents of Gingertown. Attention residents of Gingertown. There is a monster on the loose. Repeat, there is a monster on the loose."

I turned up the volume; I was scared but also a little intrigued.

"Residents are cautioned to lock their doors. Stay inside, away from windows. Somewhere that is safe. Do not try to approach the creature. Do not try to engage it in any form of combat. If you encounter it, find a safe place, & call the authorities. I repeat-"

I half listened as he went through it again. I wondered what it could be. I got up & locked the front door. I closed the blinds & curtains. I felt like I was being paranoid. I lived like 25 or 30 miles from Gingertown. I grabbed my phone & called my mom. She didn't pick up. I called again & she still didn't pick up. I didn't think too much of it, Mom was always slow to get to her phone. So I called my dad's work. Busy signal. I tried again. Busy signal. I guess the families were calling the office to make sure everyone was alright. I gave up. I figured my parents were ok. That they got to a safe place. I went back to listening to the radio, to see if there were any new alerts.

"-do not try to engage it in any form of combat. If you see it-"

All of a sudden there was screaming on the radio. Faint at first, then it got louder. At that point the announcer was screaming. Screaming bloody murder. Before he could, or would, say anything the screaming stopped. Silence then, static. I sat there, taking it in. Then I hurried to change the station. I found one from another town.

"- lost contact with Gingertown."

I flipped to another.

"-with Gingertown has been cutoff."

Then another.

"-Gingertown. If you are just joining us, we are unable to get in contact with anyone in Gingertown."

I shut the radio off. I didn't know what to do. I sat in silence. I told myself that my parents were fine. My father was tough. And my mother, well, I pity anyone that makes her upset. I decided that the silence was making me uneasy. I made my way to the TV. I flipped the stations; they were playing their regular shows. Then it hit me. Duh! I needed to turn it to a news channel. I thought for a moment & turned it to channel 8. As I listened to it, it seemed I had turned it just in time.

"And the commotion appears to have calmed now once again."

Then the reporter screamed & static filled the air. I sat dumbfounded. So I turned it to another news station, I heard gunfire. But silence came again. Then an announcer started talking.

"We are still attempting to reconnect live via satellite with our correspondent in Gingertown. But at last word, it looks like he too has become a victim."

I shut the TV off. I gave up. I felt helpless. But I knew to stay put. I could hear my father's voice telling me to stay where it's safe. So that's what I did. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, & ran to my room. Locking the door behind me, I hid on the other side of my bed.

Hours passed. I could hear my clock chime each hour. As it chimed 3 o'clock, I decided to quit hiding. Whatever was in Gingertown, wasn't coming here. Besides, I had to go to the get something to eat. I was starving. As I walked out of my room I silently chastised myself.

"I can't believe I hid in my room for 4 hours." I mumbled to myself as I made my way into the kitchen.

As I reached for the fridge door, I froze. Something told me to turn around. When I did, laughter filled my ears. It sent shivers down my spine. The monster was here!

"It seems there is one tasty morsel left."

It was the monster! He was coming toward me. The sound of his feet echoed in my head. I stood frozen. My chin shook in fear.

"Take off those sunglasses so I can see your eyes fill with fear."

His voice was kind of scratchy but not as scary as I thought it would be. I half expected growls & grunts to be the only thing he'd do.

"Take them off!" he said with more anger behind his voice.

I don't know why he wanted them off so badly. I couldn't have been the first person he saw with a pair on. I reached toward the frames but stopped. What's it to him if they're on?

"No." I whispered out.

Before I could say anymore, he threw me against the wall.

"Then I will."

He held me with one hand & snatched my shades off with the other. I closed my eyes. I could hear him smash them.

"Open your eyes." He commanded.

I shut them tighter.

"Open them or I will end your life now."

I felt something poke my shoulder. I had no idea what it could be. But it hurt. So I opened my eyes quickly.

"There we go. Such pretty green eyes. I want to see them fill with fear."

He whispered the last sentence. If he wanted to scare me, I was scared. But my eyes would not show it. I think he noticed too.

"Why do you not show fear? Before you is your end. Yet you are not even looking at me. Look at me!"

This time he yelled the last part at me. I don't know what he wanted. I showed fear in my body, I was shaking. I tried my best to look at him. I tried my best to focus on where his voice was coming from.

"What is wrong with you? How hard is it to look into my eyes?"

I swallowed my fear. He obviously had never dealt with someone like me. Well, talked to someone like me. Before I died, I was going to put him in his place. I gritted my teeth & tried my best to look angry.

"It's pretty hard to look you in the eyes. Not because of the way you look, but because I can't see you. I'm blind!" I yelled the last word at him.

I think I surprised him, because he dropped me. I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Well then. What should I do with you?" he hissed out with annoyance.

**Author's Note**: And so it truly begins. I have the whole story done. I'm just going to take my time in posting it. Yes, she's blind. I did my research before I decided on it. I haven't seen a story dealing with Cell & someone blind. I figured I'd give it a go. As I said, I made sure I knew what I was doing before I decided on that. It's something that took a little to think on. Not an easy task. I acted out future scenes to see if it would work or how it would work. Thankfully, I was in my room where no one could see me acting a fool.


	3. Dead Answers

**Author's Note**: It took me **forever** to figure out how to upload a new chapter. Things have really changed since the first time I published a story on here. Also, thank you for the reviews, favs, & story alerts. And no… I didn't act out _all_ the scenes, just the ones that had me thinking on how she would act.

**Chapter 2**: Dead Answers

What should he do with me?

"Let me live." I stated.

He got a chuckle out of that.

"Now, now. I can't do that. You're going to be part of a perfect being."

I said nothing, but mentally laughed at him. This thing was full of himself. I sat silently, thinking if I was quiet he'd go away. I let my eyes drift to where they may. I could hear him breathing, it confused me. What was he doing? Then I got my answer. A loud crash was made right by my head. I jolted in my spot. I don't know if he used his fist, foot, or what. He growled a little. What was his… that's it. I figured out what was wrong. I was frustrating him.

"What is the point of absorbing you if that's the look you give me? Sure, you'll scream & writhe, but your eyes will stay blank."

"Then let me live." I whispered.

"I told you that is not possible. You're too intriguing. There is no fear in your eyes. Yet, you're shaking. How can you be scared if you cannot see me?"

I made no answer. Was there even a right one? I felt that he was waiting for an answer. As if I could soothe his mind with an explanation I didn't have. I could feel him staring at me. Waiting. Waiting for me to keep playing his game.

"Well?" he barked out.

"'Well' what? I have no answer you would like."

"You are beginning to frustrate me."

"There are many ways to answer. Each with a different outcome."

"Enough." He hissed out.

I flinched. I knew my time was coming to an end. I had a good life. No complaints. …Well, up until now that is.

"This chat has been, I would say enlightening, but you never gave an answer worthy enough. So it has been pointless & taxing."

I shook my head. I was a little upset. Why should I answer someone who was going to kill me? What good would a dead girl's words do for him? I decided to fight back.

"What did you expect? I'm not going to answer your questions. What's the point? You're going to kill me."

I expected him to lash out, yell, or even kill. Instead he laughed. Loudly. Not to mention a lot.

"Kill you? When did I say I was going to kill you?"

I shot my head up. What a liar!

"You did! You said I was going to be 'part of perfection' or something like that!"

He laughed some more.

"There are many ways to answer that." He mocked. "I never said _how _you were going to be part of perfection."

I honestly think he had to eat his words. He twisted them so he didn't sound like a liar.

"But if you're eager." He continued. "Let's get this over with."

I swallowed, but no spit. My mouth was just dry enough to stop that. Finally, this was it. I wasn't eager, by no means. But he was frustrating to me, just as I was to him. Before I died, I had one last question.

"Who are you?" I asked, lifting up my head to try & face him.

"How rude of me. We've talked long enough. You should know my name."

There was silence. Oh…my…gosh! He's pausing for dramatic effect. As if he expects me to beg him for an answer.

"My name is Cell. I was created to bring the destruction of the world."

Geez. Pretty sure I just asked his name.

"Now my dear, our talk is at an end. Any final words?"

I thought a moment. Final words? That could go in many ways. Do I beg? Yell? Cuss? Recite something? Babble? I decided to go out with a bang. I just needed something to say. But before I could speak, he took a sharp breath. I could hear his breathing quicken. I could feel him getting scared. I couldn't help but smile. I knew what I was going to say. I stood up, cautiously, & straightened myself.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who shows fear." I said boldly.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"You heard me better than I heard myself." I snapped right back. "For some reason you're scared. I can hear you breathing quickly. Feel you tense up. Something or someone has you scared." I felt courageous enough to say one more thing. "How does it feel?" I added smugly.

SLAM! He threw me up against the wall again. The air escaped my lungs faster than I thought possible. I gasped for air & grabbed onto his arm. I quickly recoiled my hands when I felt his arm. It felt leathery & slick. It felt…nonhuman. Then I could feel his breath next to my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You're lucky I have to take my leave." He whispered.

Then he did something that baffled me. He took his free hand and caressed my check. I jerked my head away from him.

"Until we meet again." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

He threw me down & I heard him run off. I quickly curled into a ball & hid my head into my knees. I started to hyperventilate. My breathing calmed, but then I started to sob. I escaped death. I don't know how, but I did. Whatever made him scared, I owed my life to. I wiped my tears, got up, & made my way to the couch. I feel upon it & began crying again. I cried because I survived. I cried because I think my parents did not. I cried because I did not know what to do now.

**Author's Note**: I kind of doubt that Imperfect Cell would talk that long to a human before killing them. Yet with her being blind & posing a different sort of challenge to him, I don't know. I went with it in that light.


	4. More Bad Things are Going to Happen

**Author's Note**: Didn't mean to take so long to update, but been preoccupied until now. Some of Cell's words are directly from the show. I did not make up those. It's a short chapter. I forgot why it is but whatever.

**Chapter 3**: More Bad Things are Going to Happen

A day & a half had passed since my run in with that Cell-thing. I stayed home. I slept on the couch, ate on the couch. Hell, I practically lived on it. I was too scared to sleep in my room. I wanted to stay out in the open. I don't know why. I guess I didn't want to be closed in.

The day went by so slow. I kept the TV tuned to the world news. Hoping to hear something, but so far nothing. I don't know what I expected. To hear that the Cell-thing was caught, left for good, or even better killed. I listened for a little longer than turned to a cooking show. I was getting nowhere.

I called my parents phones again. Praying they'd pick-up. But each time I called my mom's phone, I got an electronic voice saying she's unavailable. I only a busy signal from my dad's. I felt helpless each time I hung up. These last two calls I sobbed the whole time they were ringing. I wiped my tears; I've cried so much today. To the point where it hurts to cry. So I tried to sober myself up from the depths of despair. My parents wouldn't want me to be crying so much. They would want me to be able to pick myself up & carry on. I just didn't know how.

I turned my attention back to the show. I always like to listen to cooking shows; they make everything sound so good. She was making some kind of fish platter. Yuck! I hate fish. But right now I'd do anything for a nice, hot meal. Sandwiches & cereal only go so far. I half listened as she started talking about some salad. She must have made her way to the lettuce, I heard chopping noises. She was going on about different ways to prepare the salad, depending on your tastes. Then I heard screams. A lot of screams. After that people were talking, not about the fish platter, but about some monster. I turned the volume up. They were all talking with panic in their voices.

"What was that?"

"Some kind of monster!"

"Not another one!"

"Where is it heading?"

"I don't know. It seems to be heading to the top of the building."

"The world news is up there."

Instead of listening to them babble on, I turned it back to the world news channel. Someone was talking, I couldn't tell who. So once again, I turned the volume up & listened intently.

"-from today at Area S.5 twenty eight miles northeast of Eastern City. There you will find an arena that I have designed myself."

I was lost. Guess I should have turned it sooner. He was talking about some Martial Arts Tournament, whatever that was.

"This is the last chance for planet Earth. If I'm not defeated, it belongs to me."

Well he has to fight the other monster out there. Good luck there.

"-and, though I will try to avoid this, if you die you will, of course, be disqualified. I hope I haven't frightened any of you from playing the Cell Games."

…WAIT! 'Cell Games.' That's the name of the other monster. What is going on? Were they working together?

"Now watch this."

Cleary I couldn't. So I had no idea what he was doing.

"Here's just a little taste of what you'll be up against."

I didn't hear anything…then there was a loud, I mean _loud_, boom. What damage he did, is unknown to me.

"Come & get me if you dare. Now let the games began. The tournament is in nine days. Good luck."

After that the newscaster went back to try and explain what happened. All his words didn't help. So I shut the TV off & went to find something to eat. The rest of the day went by fast. Nothing on TV or radio but talks about the Cell Games & what it could mean for Earth.

As night fell, I decided to stop listening to people predicting what was going to happen in nine days. Too much could make one go crazy. I decided to make a peanut butter & jelly sandwich & went to sit upon the couch. I sighed heavily. This is the longest I had been without my parents. I felt helpless. I felt lonely. My parents had always been there for me. I depended on them. Now, I had to figure out how to do things on my own. I could do the basics, but for how long?

I didn't know how much food I had left. I couldn't walk to Gingertown. When I got there, where would I go? I didn't exactly know how to get to the supermarket. And, by some miracle I did, I didn't have the aisles memorized. I decided to stop dwelling on it & turn in for the night. I'd worry more about my predicament later.

**2 Days Later**

It's been two days since the announcement. I've done nothing. Just basics. Right now I was in the middle of a shower. Listening to a CD & thinking. Never a good thing to think. The mind wanders way too much. I though back to the Cell-thing. Did he forget about me?

Not that I was complaining, but he was so set on hurting me. I don't know what came up. Maybe the other monster. Whatever it may be, I'm glad. As I finished up, I shut the CD off & wrapped towels around myself & my hair. When I left the bathroom, I headed towards my room. I would have made it, but a noise stopped me. I turned towards it & listened.

"Sorry to intrude my dear."

**Author's Note**: I don't know what to write. Yet, I feel that I should write something here. Oh, narcissism how thou finds me when I least expect it.


	5. I Need a Reason

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the lovely reviews & feedback.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: I Need a Reason

I froze. I knew that voice. One thing about being blind is that a person's voice is how you remember them. It was the second monster! I started to back towards my room. Keeping one hand on my towel & the other grasping the wall.

"Now, now. No need to run off."

I paid no attention to that statement & kept on backing up. Trying desperately to get away. Without warning, or even a way of knowing, I bumped into him. I fell to the ground with a loud gasp. I clutched the towel around me & tried to get my bearings. He chuckled at my predicament.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

There was a pause. Was he just staring at me? Tch…the perv. I started to feel my face get red.

"Are you going to get up?"

He sounded annoyed. He's acting as if I threw myself onto the floor. How could I get up? I didn't want him to look.

"D-don't look…" I half muttered half whispered out.

I heard him scoff.

"As if I would waste my time."

Ouch. I was a little insulted. I thought I looked good. …Well…I knew what I meant. Yet for some reason his words rang true. So, with the best of my modest power, I got up. I immediately backed away from him.

"Not this again." He stated.

"Wh-what do you want? Are you here to kill me? Did the other monster send you? I'm not dressed."

…Wait. Why would a killer care if I was dressed? Why would I care enough to say that?

"Stop babbling. If it makes you feel more comfortable, go get dressed."

I didn't move. He was in front of me. I didn't want to walk anywhere near him. Plus, it could be some sort of a trick.

"Hurry before I change my mind."

The voice came from behind me. I didn't hear him walk past me. So, naturally I jumped. But given the chance, I ran to my room & locked the door behind me. First thought was to call someone. My phone was…in the living room. Okay, that's not possible. Plus, who would I call? Second thought, honestly, was to get dressed. I was given a chance to, so I was going to. It didn't matter what I wore. I was going to die.

"Don't even think about escaping through the window." His voice commanded from the other side of the door.

How stupid did I feel? I didn't even think of that. But now that it was an option, I considered doing so. He moves so fast. Would I make it? Clothes first then plan. I threw on my clothes on as fast as I could. Shirt, skirt, & tennis shoes, something easy. I stood for a moment. Can I actually get out? Where would I run to?

"Are you finished?"

Now he sounded irritated. I didn't want to answer. So I quietly made my way to the window. I unlocked it & lifted it up. Next thing that happened was a loud crash where my door was located. Of course I turned, but turned right back to the window.

"Foolish girl."

Before I could lift my foot to climb, he grabbed me. He threw me to the ground. It kind of hurt, but not as bad as I thought it would be.

"I told you not to even try." He stated flatly.

"I had to." I gasped out.

"Why?"

"Because."

There was silence. I think he expected me to expand on that statement. But I wasn't going to.

"Well?" He demanded.

"'Well' what? There is no more. That's it." I retorted.

I just frustrated him. I could tell by the sigh he let out. So, I guess I'd ask a question.

"What do you want with me? I don't even know you."

He laughed a little. I didn't see how that was a funny question.

"You really do not know who I am?" he asked back.

I was a little dumbfounded. Of all questions he goes with that one. So I thought I'd be truthful.

"No. Did that Cell-thing send you? Are you going to finish what he started?"

Boy did that make him laugh hard. Such a laugh he had. It sounded scary but kind of…sexy at the same time. Good grief, it's official, I've been without human contact for too long. I've gone nuts!

"Cell-thing?" he asked with a laugh. "You silly, little girl."

"What?" I asked with a little annoyance. "It's a valid question."

"You are a pathetic human."

Without warning he lifted me by my shoulders to a standing position. As he held my shoulders, I could feel him lean in towards me. I could feel his breath near my ear.

"I…am…Cell." He whispered into my ear.

I could feel my eyes widen in shock. I shrugged my shoulders as fast as I could & backed away from him.

"But you-you don't sound like him." I stuttered out.

"I am the evolved form of that being." He stated flatly.

Evolved? What have I gotten myself into?

"I don't believe you."

He sighed at my statement. Like he was upset that I didn't believe him. Honestly, he can't blame me.

"Fine then. I guess I'll prove it to you."

Prove it? How in the hell was he going to do that? Never mind I didn't want to know.

"'It seems there is one tasty morsel left. '"

I tensed up immediately. I started to shake where I stood. I could feel tears wanting to fall from my eyes. It was that voice that still haunted my mind. He's back. He's evolved & I'm at his mercy once more. Was I to suffer again?

"By the way you're reacting, you believe me now."

He was talking with the smooth, calm voice I much preferred. Yes, sadly, there was something about him I liked. Since voices were what I went off of, his was one of the few I wanted to hear more of. Sick, I know.

"Y-Yes." I whispered out.

"Good. I don't like to use that voice anymore. It's beneath me."

I didn't want to even ask. So I decided to act like I didn't hear that statement. I decided to steer this pointless moment into the direction it needed to go.

"What do you want from me? Did you come back to kill me?"

"No. I have no need to."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked irritatedly.

"…No." Was all I could think to say.

There was a pause in our conversation. An awkward silence if you may.

"Did you not watch my announcement to the world?"

"No I didn't. I wouldn't be able to see anything." I said snarkly.

I had a small smile on my face. Him, not even a little chuckle at that zinger.

"You know what I meant." He said frustrated.

I got a little courage inside of me & hesitantly took a step forward. I waited. He did nothing. So I answered.

"Kind of. I got in on the middle of it. So I was a little confused. I have no idea what you want. I don't know if you still want to kill me or not."

"Well you need not worry. I have no use of your bioextract anymore."

Gross. I don't know what bioextract is & I didn't ever want to know.

"Lucky me." I muttered.

"Yes. You should feel lucky."

It was more of a statement of arrogance than a happy agreement. I stood by my broken door & waited for him to talk. But he didn't. What was he doing? Studying me? Thinking about life? Looking around my room & judging my taste in things?

"Then what do you want?" I finally asked.

It was an appropriate question. He practically said I get to live. What else could he want from me?

"You don't remember?" He asked with smugness in his voice.

Nope, sorry, I don't. Fill me in smarty pants. I decided not to say that intelligent gem to him. So I merely shock my head 'no.'

"I told you that you were intriguing."

I didn't like where this was going. Of course my imagination was filling in the details of that statement. Damn imagination, all bad thoughts.

"You show fear, not through your eyes though. I have not come across someone like you."

I bet he had, there are like millions of blind people. But maybe he meant on a one on one setting. Also, still didn't like where this was going.

"And I've decided I need some entertainment while I wait for my game to begin."

Then go buy a video game. Besides, what kind of "entertainment" did he mean?

"Your eyes, there is nothing there. I want to know how."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"No need to shout. It's simple."

"I can tell you right now why my eyes are like this. I was born like this. I was born blind. That's my explanation. It's all I got." I stated half furiously half frantically.

"I understand _why_ your eyes are like that." He answered impatiently. "What I want to know is how your eyes can show nothing. I know they can show emotions. Why don't they?"

OH! That's what he wants to know. Sucks to be him. Honestly, it's none of his business. How I go about my day to day life is nothing he needs to know.

"That's what you're worried about? It's none of your business." I stated flatly.

"You leave me no choice. You can come willingly or by force."

Come? We were going to leave? Oh, no I don't think so. I'm helpless now, at home, but if I leave I'd be beyond hope.

"No. I'm not leaving." I said firmly.

"Force it is then."

I could hear his feet move towards me. I backed up the best I could, but I didn't want to fall over my door & be at a disadvantage.

"Wait!" I shouted as I raised my hands.

"Have you decided to come willingly?"

He stopped coming towards me. I sighed in relief.

"Smart girl."

"Why?" I paused. "Why do you want to take me from my home?"

He didn't answer right away. As if he had to answer himself first. Or, at least, convince himself that this was what he wanted.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. Now, shall we take our leave?"

I was stuck. If I went willingly I probably wouldn't get hurt. If I fought, I wouldn't make it. I give up. Either way it's going to have a sucky ending.

"Fine." Was all I whispered.

"Good."

He seemed pleased. Good for him. I felt awful. Was this how it ends?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Not that it's important, but in case you're wondering…she's wearing a yellow tank top, a pink skirt, & tennis shoes. If she could see, she would have described it. So I have to. I like knowing what characters are wearing so I can picture them better. Also, her name, age, & hair haven't been mentioned. There are reasons. I just have to think them up. No, I'm just joking, I know why. Another thing is that she shook her head 'no.' I figured at some point in her life her parents or at least somebody would have "shown" her. I mean in a way of moving her head in those directions. I don't know, that's how I rationalized using it.


	6. You Haven't Asked

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, & favorting this story. The update was, once again, slow. Couldn't be helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: You Haven't Asked

After I agreed to go with this guy, Cell, I tried to think what I needed. I made a short list. Food, water, clothes. Obvious things. Maybe a book & my CDs. As I started to move towards my closet, I felt a hand grab my forearm. It startled me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"To get a few things." I stated matter-of-factly.

"This isn't a vacation. We're leaving now."

His grip grew tighter. I needed the basics at least. He had to have known that.

"But-"

He half threw, half pulled me. I lost my bearings quickly. I hit the floor & started feeling the walls. Ok. I was in my room. Still, what a jerk.

"I said 'We're leaving now.'"

Next thing I heard a loud boom/crash. I could feel air whoosh at me, making my hair fly. I had no idea what he did. But I doubt it was anything I would approve of. Before I had more time to think, he grabbed a hold of me again. He drug me towards the place where the crash came from.

"Wait! Wait!" I yelled.

He didn't let go of me, but let out an aggravated sigh.

"What? What is it now?" he asked in an angry tone.

I don't know why he was upset. I was the one being pressured.

"I need my walking cane."

He let go of me.

"Your what?"

"My walking cane. It helps me see where I'm going."

"And why would you need that?"

Clearly he knew nothing. Otherwise he'd be more than gracious to let me get it.

"You never know. That's why I'd like to have it."

"Fine. Grab it."

I think he just gave in. Too tired to even try and argue about something so miniscule. I started to make my way to my bed, but I tripped & fell. I felt to see what it was. Rubble? Good grief, what did he do to my room? I now had to feel my way to my bed. I made it & grabbed my cane. I immediately used it to feel my way back to him. It did occur to me to use it was a weapon against him. But the rubble that was on the floor told me 'no.' When I reached him, I folded up my walking cane into a smaller version of itself & wrapped the strap around my wrist.

"Are you ready now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes."

Without a heads up or any kind of warning he grabbed me. I was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Why was he carrying me? My only guess was so I didn't slow him down. Still, could have warned me. I clutched on to my walking cane with one hand, the other was deciding whether or not to touch him.

"I would hang on if I was you."

Really? Should I?

"How? I can't hang on this way."

"Then adjust yourself."

I turned myself to where I could feel his eyes on my face. I hesitantly wrapped my free arm around his neck. It was smooth. I fidgeted around trying to decide how I wanted to be held by him. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but I had to do what I had to do. I was moving around on him like I would on a piece of furniture. He must have grown irritated with that. I honestly don't blame him. He grabbed ahold of me, again, and held me in the princess position. …Why didn't he do this from the start?

"Ok. I'm ready for real this time."

"Really? Then you may want to hold on."

Hold on? It was bad enough he was carrying me, now I have to 'hold on' to him? Again, I was trying to decide if I actually wanted to. Then before I could think farther on the subject, I felt light-headed. Plus air being pushed past me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. I really didn't have a choice. It wasn't fast, but enough to make me gasp every once in a while.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "Running?"

"Running? Dear girl, we're flying."

Flying? Yeah right. Birds fly. Insects fly. People fly…in planes. But of course, I didn't think he was human. I didn't know what he was. So I argued back.

"No we're not. It's impossible."

He laughed at me. He does that a lot.

"If you could see, you would know."

"But I can't, so it doesn't seem like it."

"I could drop you. Then you would know."

The way he said that to me, I knew he was serious. …So I was flying. Cool!

"No need to. Believe it or not, I don't need to see to believe."

I heard him let out a sigh. Why did I frustrate him so easily? Silence fell between us. The rest of the trip was uneasy. I kept my head down, closing my eyes every so often. While I hoped he kept his eyes focused on where he was going, I could feel his eyes on me once in a while. Call it my sixth sense. But when people are this close to me, I can feel them staring at me. Not that many people ever got this close. So maybe it was just me being paranoid. Anyway, I was at a loss. Back to the matter at hand. Where was he taking me? I'd ask but I don't think I'd get a helpful answer.

Finally he stopped & I could feel us going down. Mostly because my stomach felt like it lurched up into my chest & back. He landed flawlessly. I let go of him & he me. I dropped onto something hard. It hurt. I immediately stood up, undid my cane, & used it to feel around. It was all smooth & hard. I kept walking until my cane indicated that there was a drop-off. I poked my cane down to see how far, not too far, but far enough for me. There was no way of telling where I was.

"Where are we?"

"At my ring. I designed it myself."

He sounded proud of himself. It felt like nothing to me. Why be so proud?

"Well, all I feel is a hard, flat surface. Must not have taken much effort."

"What do you know? You can't see the craftsmanship that went into it."

Looks like I hit a nerve. So I let it slide. Seriously, like I was going to debate about this. There was plenty of time to argue later.

"You know what, Cell?" I asked making my way towards the middle of the ring.

I waited for a reply. And waited.

"Cell?" I asked again. "If you don't answer me I don't know if you're paying attention. Are you listening to me?"

"Let's get something straight, girl."

He came towards me. His feet made that noise that echoed in my head.

"I am not here to babysit you, have tedious conversations with you, or even want to."

"Then why am I here?"

"I've already stated why. Because you intrigue me."

"Ah. I'm to be studied." I added blankly.

"If you want to call it that. Now, I am going back to the middle of the ring. I am going to stay there, in meditation, until I decide not to. I do not care what you do. As long as you don't bother me, come near me, or leave this ring. Can you comprehend all of that?"

I let his words sink in. I was like some sort of test subject. Does he not know what goes with that?

"Ok, fine. All I wanted say was something I found important." I said mildly.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I'll be here, who knows how long-"

"Seven days." He said interrupting me… RUDE!

"What?"

"That's how many days before the Tournament."

"…Ok. Seven days. Anyway, you've ran into me twice. But you never asked."

I waited for him to join my little conversation. I honestly didn't know if he would.

"Ask what? What could be so important?"

I smiled. Something I haven't done in a while.

"My name. You don't even know it."

He didn't ask right away. Would he? Does he even care? Or would learning my name be inconvenient for him? Since, I'm sure, he has other things on his mind.

"I guess I should know your name."

He startled me a little. Truth be told, I didn't think he'd care.

"Yeah, cause calling me 'girl' would get old."

"Depends."

"Pippa."

'What?"

"My name. It's Pippa."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I called it the 'Princess Position,' because that was the easiest way for me to picture it. Also, thanks to Roger from American Dad, I use that term all the time now. And I did not get her name from Pippa Middleton. It was two days after naming her that I remembered that the name was well known thanks the British Babe. Not changing it though, so yeah.


	7. Do Not

**Author's Note**: Once again slow update. I honestly have no excuses for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>: Do Not

"Pippa?"

To me it sounded like he said it with some distain in his voice. As if my name wasn't good enough for him. Like if he could, he'd change it.

"Yes, Pippa. Take it or leave it. It's all I got."

He didn't answer back. He didn't say anything. It was beyond quiet between us. I surmised that he was "meditating" or whatever it was he said he did. So I didn't know if that meant I had to be super quiet or if he was mentally strong enough to block me out. I let out a sigh & used my cane to find a place to sit. I found a pillar-like thing & sunk to the ground in front of it. I tried to guess how much time had passed from the moment he found me to now.

"Screw it." I mumbled.

I lifted up my left arm & leaned my ear at the watch that was on its wrist. I clicked the button on the side. In its computer voice it told me that it was 4:19 PM. So about an hour & a half. Great, what am I going to do for seven days? For one day, yeah, I could just sit here. But seven days? I don't know what would consume me first, boredom or hunger. The big jerk wouldn't let me grab anything, not even a bottle of water. Yet, in two hours would be supper time, he'd be hungry too. Not to mention, we both will need water. I'll just wait until he goes & gets something or offers me something.

Well, the two hours came and went. He hasn't moved from his spot. By walking anyway, he could have flown off & came back for all I know. But I get this feeling that he would have made a big production of him leaving. So I figured he has stood in the same spot for these past two hours. Ow…my stomach growled angrily. I was hungry, on the verge of starving. Then something else popped in my mind. Where the hell was I going to go to the bathroom? Ugh, I honestly didn't want to think about it. This sucks. …Ow. There went my stomach again.

"Cell?"

Silence. Not surprised. He said he wasn't going to talk to me unless _he_ felt like it. Still, gotta try. I got up and made my way towards the spot I thought he may be at.

"Cell?"

Still nothing. Why does he have to be like this?

"Damn it, Cell! Answer me!"

"Why should I respond to someone who uses such offensive language?" he finally answered.

"Really? All I said was 'damn it,' I can say a lot worse."

"I'm sure someone like you can."

"Oh my gosh, I am not getting into an argument about what kind of language I should use."

"When you're around me, I'll hear none of that vulgarity."

"Again, not arguing. I'm nineteen; I'll say what I want."

"Fine. Say what you want. See how it plays out for you."

Did he just threaten me? If he did, which I'm sure he did, I'm not going to try and find out. Besides I was _way_ too hungry to care.

"Ok. Start over. The reason why I came over here is that I'm hungry."

"And?"

Oh my gosh! I just don't get him.

"_And_ I thought you might be too. So maybe you could get us something to eat. Also something to drink."

"Firstly, I do not need to eat or drink anything. Secondly, if I did, why would I get you anything?"

He lied again. Everyone needs food & water. I don't care who you may think you are. Weirdly, the insult of not getting me food was the one that I kept replaying in my head.

"Everybody needs to eat. Everybody needs fluids."

"I do not."

"Also, why wouldn't you get me any food? I'm here too. I'm your captive. You're supposed to take care of me."

He let out a little laugh.

"I'm not here to take care of you. Find your own food."

"Seriously? How can I? I can't see where we're at. Is there food around here? You said I'm not allowed to leave this ring. So how am I supposed to get food?"

"Not my problem."

Now I'm getting upset. He drug me out to, where I'm guessing, the middle of nowhere. Earth's armpit, that's what I've decided it is. Here he expects me to fend for myself. I swear, if I could I'd clock him in the face. But I don't think he'd stay still long enough for me to do that. So I decided to vent my anger on him.

"NOT YOUR PROBLEM? How is it not? You brought me here; you made me your problem!"

I angrily stomped my way to him. Until I could feel his feet with my cane. I walked a little further. Just close enough that I could feel him in front of me. I folded my cane up, placed one hand on my hip, & the other pointed roughly at him. I made sure he knew I meant business.

"I'll tell you, buddy, where you went wrong. I told you I wanted to get a few things. But you said 'no.' I was going to get food & water. But the great & powerful Cell decided I didn't need it. Why? Because _he_ didn't need it. And everybody is like him. Wait, no we're not. Because he's _special_!"

"Watch your mouth. You know nothing."

"_You_ know nothing. If you did I wouldn't be arguing with you right now."

"If I were you, Pippa, I'd stop before you say something you'll regret."

"What is there to regret? You have no right to tell me what to say. I'll say what I want."

Before I could say anymore, I was grabbed by the front of my shirt. I was pulled hard upwards. I didn't have time to think.

"If you do not quit right now, food & water will be the least of your worries."

I let my eyes drift to the right of him. To be honest, it was to see if I could piss him off.

"There it is again. I'm threating your life & your eyes show nothing."

He was threating my life? All because I made fun of him? Seriously, who is this guy? His pride is so great, it's sickening. But right now, death would be a welcoming sight. Die quickly by his hands, or slowly from starvation. I choose quick.

"Good. I'm glad that it irritates you. You know why? Because right now, you're irritating me."

His hand that held me clinched my shirt tighter. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel his face within inches of mine. His breathing was short & most likely full of anger. What was this guy's problem? He needs to admit that he has absolutely no idea what to do with me.

"You need to stop. Or what happens to you will be the only thing you care about."

I didn't say anything. Mostly because I didn't feel like having a conversation with him this close. I needed space between us. So I just nodded. That seemed good enough for him. He set me down on the ring. I stood there a moment, not knowing if I should go back to my corner or to stand my ground. I decided that he needs to know if he's going to keep me, I'm going to need food.

"You're going to have to get me food soon. Otherwise I won't make it. I'll become more of a burden to you than I am now. Or are you too dumb to realize that?"

The next thing I remember is pain. Pain in my back & head. The wind was knocked out of my lungs. I lurched forward onto my hands & knees and started gasping for air. Tears where falling down my face as I breathed heavily. What the hell did he do?

"Wha-what did you do? I-I-I can hardly breathe." I gasped out.

"I told you to stop."

I threw my head up towards the direction his voice came from.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Language aside, I pushed you. Barely might I add. Humans are so weak."

That son of a bitch. He hit me. I was taught that a man shouldn't hit a woman, & here we were. I can't believe he hit me. I've never been hit before. I got up & leaned against the pillar.

"I'm a girl! Boy's aren't supposed to hit girls."

Geez, I sounded like I was five years old.

"I merely pushed you."

"Well, you're not supposed to do that either."

"You're fine. All you got was the wind knocked out of you."

"My back & head hurt as well."

He scoffed at that. I sounded very whiny. But, what he did is not acceptable. So I'll whine as much as I want.

"You'll live. I made sure you would."

"How thoughtful."

"It was. Remember it. I won't be so thoughtful the next time."

Next time? Yeah, I'm sure we'll get into another argument. But he wouldn't really hurt me, would he? Then something hit me, where's my walking cane? I got down on my hands & knees & started feeling around me. Nothing but a smooth surface.

"What are you doing?"

"My walking cane. I can't find it." I replied not even looking up towards him.

"It's not in the ring." He merely stated.

I jerked my head up at him. I didn't think he would even consider helping me. But what he said, I didn't like. If my walking cane isn't in the ring, the only other place it can be is on the ground. It could be anywhere.

"Where is it on the ground?" I asked as I got up onto my feet.

"Oh, somewhere." He retorted.

Really? He's going to act like this. I need that walking cane. Why can't he be nice & just tell me?

"Could you just tell me? I don't feel like playing a game."

"Who's playing? It is somewhere on the ground."

Screw it. I give up. Even if he told me, I can't leave the ring. He'd make sure of it.

"Fine. It's somewhere on the ground. When this is all over, I'll get it." I said as I shrugged my shoulders in defeat.

"Suit yourself."

I made my way back to the pillar & slide down it into a sitting position. After that silence fell between us once again. There was long period of silence. I clicked the button on my watch, 9:48 PM. I may not make it. This was the worse. I curled up the best I could. I laid my head on my hands & tried my hardest not to cry myself to sleep. I was exhausted from the arguing & the pain I felt. Plus, I was still very hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know to an extent that I will have a heck of a time keeping Cell in character. I think I'm somewhere around 80-85% close to how he acts. Every once in a while he may say something that I'd want him to say. Oh, well, I'm trying my best. About him getting pissed about Pippa cussing, I can see it. Yeah, he swears once or twice in the series, but that's when he's fighting & is upset. When he's calm, I think he'd find it an unnecessary way of speaking.


	8. Make Me Understand

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for the Story Alerts & Favorites of this story. I appreciate it. Also, real quick. I have Pippa have her eyes as if they are glazed over, something like in animes. So she doesn't always need sunglasses or her eyes don't have a "high look," for lack of better wording. I honestly don't know if it exists in the real world. Just thought I'd write that incase people were wondering.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: Make Me Understand

I slept unevenly. Every so often I would wake up. Sleeping on the equivalent of a stone floor isn't something I would ever recommend. Exhaustion finally claimed me & I slept as long as I could. There was no point in me waking up. No breakfast, TV, or any of that kind of luxury. So why bother? Finally I was at the point where I was lying there resting my eyes, but not sleeping. I hated when this would happen to me. Begrudgingly I sat up & wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Finally awake, are you?"

Just the person I wanted to hear. Glad he's here to greet me. …Gross, was he watching me sleep? I sighed. Gross, morning breath. I clicked the button on my watch again, 12:59 PM. Ok, afternoon breath. Still, not yummy. I got up & stretched. I was beyond sore. I sat back down & idly played with my hair.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Did you bring any food?"

He should know I was going to ask. Pretty sure I'm still hungry.

"No."

"Did you just get something for yourself?"

"No. I told you yesterday, I do not require food or water."

"Yeah I heard that, but thought you were joking."

"I rarely joke."

"I'm beginning to learn that."

"Good."

Yes, good for me. I'm a fast learner.

"Back to the whole food thing. Why do you not need to eat?"

"Because I was designed that way."

"Designed?"

"Yes. I was designed to be the perfect being. Needing food would just get in the way."

Wow. I just realized he's talking to me. Not just curt words. I guess he needed a night's sleep too.

"Why so talkative all of a sudden? Did sleeping put you in a better mood?" I asked.

"I do not need to sleep either."

"Bull. Everyone needs sleep." I answered quickly.

"I do not."

"Then what did you do last night?"

Please don't be a creepy answer. Please don't be a creepy answer. I still want to be able to sleep at night & not stay awake wondering what he's doing.

"Meditating."

"All night? You stayed in that spot all night? Do you sleep standing up like a horse?"

"You honestly do not listen. I do not _need_ to sleep. So I stayed in this spot, meditating."

"Sure, ok. And how are you able do that?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. I just woke up; I'm surprised I can carry a conversation.

"I told you why."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Perfect being.' But I don't know what that means. Why don't you elaborate on that?"

He didn't respond right away. Guess I could have asked a little nicer. But, hey, just woke up.

"If you must know. I was created-"

"Is this a long story?"

"It's not a story. Interrupt me again & I won't 'elaborate'."

"I didn't mean to. Give me one moment before you begin."

I crossed my legs & faced where I've learned where he is. I propped my elbows on my legs & my chin on my hands. I was ready to _finally_ hear what the hell I was dealing with. I signaled that I was ready to hear his history… or whatever.

"Ok, go on."

"I was created by Dr. Gero to be the perfect being. To seek revenge upon the one named Goku Son, the one who destroyed my creator's work. I was incorporated with the DNA of Earth's greatest warriors, people you have never heard of. Goku's friends."

I think he added that because I was a little confused about not knowing them. He continued.

"I arrived here from the future. I went about absorbing as much bioextract from the humans as I could."

Bioextract. I remember that word. Still don't really know what that is. I've decided I never need to know either. And he mentioned that he was from the future. I'm not even going to try & figure that one out.

"You met my first form. I needed two androids to become complete. After absorbed them both, I became the perfect being you see before you."

Can't see buddy.

"That is, if you could see. You would be amazed at what perfection is."

I honestly wouldn't know how to answer that.

"That's all you need to know."

"Wow. I don't know what to say to that."

"What is there to say?"

For some reason he sounded beyond smug right now. Like he's proud of his little back story.

"I have a question." I asked.

"What?"

"You're holding a tournament because…?"

"To get revenge on Goku. I told you that."

"But with a tournament? Wouldn't it be easier to go find & kill him?"

"It would. But where is the fun in that?"

Fun? He's doing this for fun? That's just wrong. I'm here because he wants to have fun. What a sick bastard.

"This is all for fun? What do you plan to do after it's all over?"

"When I win, I plan on destroying the planet."

I froze where I sat. Destroy the planet? What the hell was he talking about? He can't do that. It's impossible.

"You're lying." I blurted out.

"Lying? What am I lying about?"

"No one can destroy the planet. It's impossible. So, you're lying."

"I most certainly can. And I will once I win."

"Look, I know you're freakishly strong, but you can't destroy the planet."

"I see a demonstration is in order."

I didn't really know what he meant by that, but whatever. Prove me wrong. He started walking over to me. His footsteps always made me twitch just a tiny bit.

"Get up."

I didn't feel like arguing, so I rose from my spot. I wanted to know how he was going to 'demonstrate' his ability. He grabbed ahold of me & threw me over his shoulder. Not this again.

"Really? Where are you taking me now?"

"Not very far."

And he was right. We landed just as soon as we lifted off the ground.

"Here feel this."

He grabbed my hand, I tried to jerk it out of his grasp, but to no avail. He moved my hand forward until I felt something hard. WOW! A rock, never felt one of those before. He must have sensed my lack of excitement.

"I'm going to blow this mountain up." He stated.

I turned up toward him & pressed my lips together doubtfully.

"Yeah sure you are. You'll just fly me to another place, make me feel thin air, & make me try and believe you."

"I'm not going to move you anywhere. But you may want get back."

I stood there; I didn't believe him at all. I crossed my arms & made a point of not moving.

"Fine, be stubborn."

There was stillness between us. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I could feel something, but I didn't know what. I tried my best to sense what it could be, but I was drawing a blank. Before I could contemplate farther, there was an explosion. I went flying. I don't know how far I went. I landed hard and painfully, I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

Bits of rock & dirt fell on top of me. Some rocks hurt while others were too small to register to me. Dust filled my lungs. I started coughing. I waved my hand frantically in front of me trying to clear the dust for fresh air. I was in pain again. I know this time I was going to get bruises. Well, maybe more bruises for all I know. My hair was a giant poof mess. I fixed it back to normal. I slowly got up. I stumbled forward. Tripping over rocks as I made my way back to where I figured I was standing.

"I told you to get back." His voice said with utter calmness.

I pinpointed where his voice came from. I started towards him. I wanted to kill him right now. As I made my way to him, I was ready to yell. But didn't get the chance. He grabbed ahold of my hand.

"See? The mountain is gone." He said with delight.

My hand felt nothing but air. For some reason I kind of believed him. I got blown backwards, not to the side. Straight ahead of me was where the mountain is supposed to be. Well, it clearly wasn't there anymore. I pulled my hand from him. Anger was boiling inside of me. And like a magnificent volcano it exploded.

"What the _fuck_ was that all about? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? You could have _fucking_ killed me!" I roared out each of the curse words with emphasis.

I expected him to say something about my language. I actually would have preferred that. Instead a resounding smack echoed in my ears. He slapped me. Right across the face. It wasn't a little hit; it made my head jerk left. I instinctively threw my hand up where he hit me. I look down at the ground in disbelief.

"I will not have such obscene words hurled at me." He threatened.

He was offended by my words? Of all things, my words? I don't care! What he did was irresponsible. Plus, he hit me this time.

"You hit me! How do you think I feel?"

"I don't care how you feel. Now you know what I can do. So you better be careful on how you act & speak towards me."

I let out a sigh. I kind of knew what he could do. I mean, my mind could imagine what he could do, that was enough for me. I didn't feel like giving him a retort. Instead I waited for him to sling me back over his shoulder & make his way back to the ring. And I waited. Seriously, let's go already.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" He yelled.

I wiped my head to where his voice came from. It sounded far away. Where did he go?

"Where are you?" I yelled back.

"Why I'm in the ring. Waiting for you to return to it. Better hurry, night will come soon."

He could NOT be serious. I had to make my way back to the ring. I was luckily facing it, but how far from it was I? I didn't have my walking cane to help me. But I wouldn't let him win. I took a deep breath & started my trek back. Tripped over a rock. Fell over a rock. It wasn't going to be easy. I got up again. I tentatively started slowly. Scooting my feet on the ground. So far no more rocks, I took a chance. I started walking normally again. Then it happened, a rock came out of nowhere. I tripped over it hard. My body went one way, my foot stayed in its position. I screamed in pain. I twisted my ankle, I knew it. I had just made my walk back impossible.

"Problems?"

"Yes! I think I twisted my ankle." I yelled.

"Then crawl." Was his answer.

How I wished death upon him at that very moment. But he was right, I had to crawl. I got on my hands & knees, slowly making my way back. I have never felt so upset or embarrassed in my life. I _hated_ Cell. I will make it back to the ring. I will make him know how much hatred I carry right now because of him. Oh, mark my words. Cell will feel my wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: It's one thing for a human in the DBZ world to try & understand the power those guys possess. But try being blind. That's what I had to consider. I took a little writing this chapter because I was figuring out how a blind person would come to understand, the best they could, the power Cell possessed. I did what I could & left it at that. Because I don't think Cell would go into a whole speech of how he is capable of doing so. Just enough to let Pippa know not to doubt him. Side note, the mountain wasn't that big, so that's why Pippa wasn't injured as badly as she could have been.


	9. I Don't Think You Know What You Want

**Author's Note**: People are wondering when Pippa & Cell will find common ground, well, romance takes a while. I figured if I rushed it, it wouldn't make sense. Since it is Cell, it wouldn't be rational to fall for him in less than 8 chapters. Thank you for wondering though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>: I Don't Think You Know What You Want

I finally made it back to the ring. I made myself resist checking the time until I did. 6:55 PM echoed across the silence. It took me almost three hours to crawl back to the place I hated. I was exhausted, starving, thirsty, & on the verge of breaking down. I felt the rim of the ring & hefted myself on top. I collapsed, moaned in pain, & tried to let sleep consume me.

"Ah. I see you finally made it back."

Not now. You really don't want to fuck with me right now. I didn't answer. Instead, I rolled away from him.

"What's wrong? Too tired to respond? It took you a very long time to get here."

That's it. Done! Done, done, done.

"Shut up." I whispered out, doubting he would hear me.

"Excuse me?"

Guess he did. Damn, he has good hearing.

"I said 'shut up.'" I said louder, still with my back towards him.

"You will keep control over what you say-"

"No I won't. I'll say what I want." I barked back.

I sat up, facing towards him. Albeit with pain shooting through me.

"In fact, I'll say what I want, how I want to say it, & at any time I want to say it."

"No you will not. And do _not_ interrupt me again."

"Why? What are you going to do? Beat me?"

Sick thing is I didn't know if he would.

"No I will not. But I will make you wish for death."

"Too late. I already do. Not because I'm in excruciating pain, but because I'm stuck with you."

He didn't snap back at me. So, why not continue?

"You have made this past day & a half a living hell. Why? Why are you doing this?"

Tears started falling down my cheeks. He didn't answer. Just answer the question.

"Do you even know why?"

Still he didn't answer. I let out an angry scoff.

"You don't even know why. Pathetic."

"You know very well why you're here."

Finally an answer. Not the one I was looking for, but still, an answer.

"Yeah, to understand my eyes, or something dumb like that. But you've done nothing. All you've done is stand in the same spot."

"These things take time."

"TIME? No they don't. You could have talked to me. You could have tried to interact with me. Instead, nothing!"

"Do not yell at me."

His voice was even, but I could feel anger in his words. He didn't like me yelling? Well then, he's going to hate me.

"I'll yell if I want to. You act all superior & that you're better than me, but you're not. You may be able to do things that I can't comprehend, but that doesn't make you better."

"Yes it does. I was created to be perfect. Better than any pitiful human. Better than you."

He said that all with pride. I could feel it. Well, pride & a condescending edge. Like saying he's better than me would hurt _my_ pride. Jokes on him, I barely have any pride in myself.

"Perfect, huh? I barely know you & you're more flawed than most people I know."

"What do you mean by that?"

He's getting upset. His question came fast. His voice rose louder than I've heard before. I merely shook my head & closed my eyes.

"Right there. If you don't even understand yourself, how can you understand me?"

"I understand myself perfectly."

I laughed a little. Ow…don't laugh, it hurts.

"No you don't. You understand what you've been told. You keep saying that 'I was designed for' & 'I was created for.' You don't use your own words."

"I say what I want. I'm the perfect being. There is nothing wrong with me."

I smiled.

"Except that you're an egotistical jerk."

"What?"

"Yeah, you are. I'm barely poking at you & you're getting upset. How big is your ego that a girl like me, a _pitiful_ human, can break you?"

Instead of a really worded retort, laced with anger, I got lifted into the air by my neck. I instinctively threw my hands up. Holy hell, he's only using one hand! My breathing is getting shallow.

"I-I can't-"

"How dare you say that you can break me. No one can."

My eyes grew wide, but that's all they ever did in fear. Tears started to flow down my face again. From fear & the pressure I was feeling. This was excruciating. I wanted it all to stop.

"K-Kill me." I gagged out.

"Do you really want death?"

I tried to nod my head, but couldn't.

"Yes." Was all I could say.

"No. It will not be that easy for you."

He pulled me close to his face.

"I _will_ see the fear in your eyes before you meet your end. Do not doubt me."

I quickly made my eyes drift to the left of him. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of looking into my eyes. Even if they were blank.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

His voice had such an icy tone, that I felt the hairs on my neck rise up. I didn't answer; I didn't know what to say. How could such a casual conversation end like this?

"Do you understand?" He asked with more of an edge in his voice.

"Yes." I was able to muster.

Without any hint of his actions, he threw me across the ring. I landed with a hard thud. I skidded a little before coming to a stop. I was most likely thrown to the other side of where I was. I laid there in a heap, & started to silently cry. He probably heard me, but I was beyond the point of caring. I was now starving, dirty, battered & bruised, & now I can add petrified. Yes, I was scared before, but this is the closest to death I had been since the first time we met. I thought this version of him would be different. His voice made one believe that. Instead, he was worse than before. His pride would be the death of me.

I don't know how long I've been crying. I was at the point where the tears had dried up & now I was just letting out quiet whines. For some reason it felt so good, just to lay there & whimper. In a weird way it comforted me. Like making noise told me I was still alive.

"Are you quite finished?"

I flinched. He is the last thing I want to deal with right now. So, I didn't answer. Hoping against hope that he would just leave me alone.

"You are making it quite hard to meditate."

That's why he asked? Because I was getting in the way of his meditation? Ass. I tried to stop, but the pain was…well…painful. I closed my mouth & turned my attention to try & go to sleep.

"Better."

Shut up. Just, take your own advice & shut up. I took a deep breath…ow…& let it out. Sleeping would not be a problem for me tonight. I'd most likely be dead in the morning. Nothing was broken, as far as I knew, but I was in such agony. Food, water, & aspirin, something I needed more than anything right now. I'll ask him tomorrow for help, if I see tomorrow that is. Sadly, I don't think he'd help me, but I have to try. His pride _will_ be the death of me. I just don't know when.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: One of my shorter chapters. Yet it needs to be to set up what happens in the next. I've looked up on the internet how long one can survive without water. Survive & not have damages to the inner body. And Pippa will be cutting it close. Like I said, I research anything before I write it into stories. That's one reason it takes me forever to finish them.


	10. You Only Get One Wish

**Author's Note**: Yeah, sorry for the lack of updating. Life was in the way. Not just any kind of life, drama was involved so, we all know how that can be. Thank you for your reviews, favoriting, & alerts.

**Chapter 9**: You Only Get One Wish

Morning came. I could feel the temperature change. So, I lived. …Yay? I was too tired to open my eyes. I stayed in the same spot I had fallen asleep. Not by choice in all honestly. As I lay there, I let out a little sigh. How was I going to make it through the day? I couldn't move. I didn't have anything to eat or drink. I was totally screwed.

"I see you're awake."

Oh, goody. It's him. I laid there a moment debating whether or not to answer him. The pain I was feeling shouted for me to.

"Don't you mean alive?" I rasped out.

It was a reasonable question. There is no possible way he was sitting or standing right by me throughout the night.

"No. I knew you were alive. I could hear your breathing."

I didn't even want to know. I literally give up; I don't know what he is.

"Ok, fine." I whispered, wanting to go back to sleep.

But of course, I couldn't. I heard the all too familiar footsteps making their way to me. Please, leave me alone. I don't want to be verbally or physically attacked. He stopped when he reached my form. I could feel him put his hand on my shoulder. I winced in pain. I tried to move my head away from him.

"Here. Eat this."

EAT? He has food? How long has he had it? I turned my head towards his voice. I weakly opened my eyes, indicating that I was with him.

"Open your mouth."

I did as I was told. My jaw was sore, my mouth practically dry. I hoped I was able to chew & swallow whatever he had. He placed the food inside my mouth. I closed it & felt what seemed to be a hard bean. Slowly I began to chew it; it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. For some reason, it was rather easy to chew. I swallowed it rather difficultly, I needed water.

"There, you'll feel better within seconds."

A bean is supposed to make me feel better? What is it magical? I'll instantly be full, not thirsty, & pain free? Then I felt it. Energy surged inside of me. My pain went away. I felt as if I could conquer the world. I sat up from where I was lying. Amazed that I was able to do so, I didn't feel anything that had happened to me the day before. I then decided to stand, so far so good. I moved around a bit. I felt better than I have ever before in my life. I turned to the spot where Cell was last.

"I feel better. Way better. I've never felt like this before." I said excitedly.

"You should. It was made to do just that."

I had to turn my head a little. Seemed he had moved.

"What was that?"

"A Senzu Bean."

Senzu Bean? I honestly can say I don't know every bean there is but, something told me I couldn't get this in a store.

"Where did you get it? Did you have it this whole time?"

"It doesn't matter where it came from."

So he left to go get it. He left me here by myself. At night. Lucky me there wasn't any hungry animals around.

"Ok. Fair enough."

I paused a moment. Debating whether or not to say what I was taught to say when someone did something nice. WHOA! Nice? Cell did something nice? Gah, now I feel like I have to say it. But I do wonder why he did it.

"Thank you." I decided to say.

"I couldn't have you continuously whining. It was starting to irritate me."

Not exactly a 'you're welcome,' but right now, not going to argue. I don't know if I would get another bean if I was hurt again. But, I was still kinda hungry. Not to mention, thirsty. I need water today or that's it for me.

"Um…Cell?"

I kept my head down, kicking on foot with the other. I was actually nervous to ask for water. But I needed it.

"Cell?"

Did he leave? I know now that he may do that at any time. I didn't want to keep saying his name. He may get upset with my annoying voice.

"What is it?"

Thank goodness. He's still here.

"I'm _really_ thirsty. I won't survive any longer without water. And I'm still kind of hungry."

"Is that all you want?"

"And I kind of need a shower. I'm really dirty."

I added that last one, because it was the truth. Or so I figured. I mean I gotta have dirt all over me. Also blood, something I didn't want to think about. Plus, I don't know what else.

"You want water, food, & a shower? How do you think you're going to get that?"

I thought on that one. I didn't want to blurt out that he could take me home to get that stuff. So I stood there messing with my fingers, thinking on how to answer. This may be my only chance to get free.

"You could take me somewhere, like my house. I'd be real fast."

I figured if I said I'd be fast, he might let me go.

"I don't know. I could just take you to a river & throw you in it."

Sadly that was true.

"But…"

"Or even a lake or the ocean. All would work."

"I can't drink from the ocean."

I sounded like a child again. But at the same time he was acting like a snarky teenager.

"You could, you would just get sick."

He's enjoying this. I just want water, from a faucet or a bottle.

"Seriously, Cell. I will die if I don't get water from a _clean_ place."

"Fine. Where exactly would you want to go?"

I can't believe he's agreed.

"Really? What finally changed your mind?"

I already regretted those words flying from my mouth.

"It doesn't matter."

Fair enough, not gonna pry. My luck he would change his mind.

"We could go to my home."

He didn't answer. I don't really know what was to think about on that one. We both know where it is. There is food. …It may still be good. My own clothes & shower. I preferred my home to be the destination.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why? It would be a good place to go back to. Why isn't that an option for you? It'd be easy."

"I don't feel like going back to that place."

I do, but of course I'm not running the show.

"Fine, forget it. I'll just die."

I turned my back on him & sat down. I can't believe this is how it ends. Dying of thirst. Silence fell, once again, between us. I guess he made his decision. My stomach made a little gurgle sound, like it was hungry but not as bad as it had been. It was my throat that cried for water.

"All right fine. If that's what you want."

I'm surprised he gave in. But I guess he wants to kill me, not let the water deprivation do it. I sprang up from where I was sitting. I was beyond ready to go.

"I'm glad you decided to help me."

"I'm not helping you. I'm making sure I don't have to keep hearing about this."

"Fair enough. I'm ready whenever you are."

I had to restrain myself from running to him & jumping in his arms. I want to go now. But I didn't want to give him any reason to change his mind.

"Then let's take our leave."

I felt him pick me up. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I felt the lightheadedness & the gust of air. I felt like this flight would be an awkward one. He probably wouldn't talk & he probably wouldn't want me to talk. But, I had to know why. Why did he change his mind?

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"I told you. I am tired of hearing you complain."

There had to be more to it than that. I could sit here all day guessing but I knew there was a reason for his sudden kindness. If one can call it that.

"Well, yeah, there's that. But, I don't know, I feel like there's more to it."

He laughed. I hadn't heard him do that in a while. In a weird way, I missed it. It meant he was at ease.

"No, not really. No reason at all."

He sounded pleased with himself. I could hear it in his voice. I wanted to know why.

"Is it because you want to get back on my good side?"

Boy did he laugh at that. Made me feel dumb for asking.

"Get back on your good side? I was unaware that I wasn't."

Surely he had to know that he wasn't anywhere near my good side. For what he put me through, he needed to work to get back on my good side. Taking me to get nourishment & a hot shower is a start.

"After what you did yesterday, yeah you kind of are. The bean & getting me food & water is helpful."

"But I'd have to do a lot more?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What would I have to do?"

He's teasing me. I can totally tell. But I'll play along, at least until I get what I want.

"Well, for starters when we get to my house you can help me go through which food is good & which has gone bad. Also, you could carry the food & water jugs back."

"Is that all?"

Oh, no. There would be much more. When I think of it.

"For now."

"Fine." He said with a chuckle.

We finally landed. He set me down & let me walk forward. I felt around, I couldn't feel my house. I stepped to the left, nothing. I went to the right, still nothing. I went forwards a long way, absolutely nothing. How far back did he land?

"Cell? How far from the house are we?"

"Far."

Is he making me walk because I'm making him carry the stuff?

"How far?"

He started to laugh. He was enjoying himself. I wasn't amused in the least and I was getting tired of him laughing at me.

"Cell, come on, don't be so vague."

"All right. We're in a city."

I was officially surprised. He brought me to civilization? But I didn't hear anyone. No talking, well, screaming would be more accurate.

"Which one? I don't hear anybody."

"Guess."

"I don't want to play games, Cell. Tell me."

"Just one guess."

I didn't want to, but one guess wouldn't kill me.

"Eastern City?"

I knew that guess was _way_ out there. Eastern City was the city with the biggest population in the region, but it's the only one I could think of quick enough. He laughed at that guess. We both knew it was a dumb guess.

"Not even close."

"Yeah, I know."

"Since you're not even trying, I might as well end the suspense."

He walked up behind me. Those all too familiar footsteps were all I could hear. He grabbed ahold of my shoulders & leaned down towards me.

"Dear, Pippa, we're in Nicky Town." He said with pure joy in his voice.

**Author's Note**: Yeah, Cell got a Senzu Bean. How? I don't know, yet I do. Clearly I know where he went to get one. But how he managed, only Cell knows. Someday I may, but now, it's his secret. Also, he decided to take Pippa to get food & water. Why? Again, only Cell knows. One obvious reason is that he didn't want a dead body lying around; it would mess up the Feng Sui he had going for his ring.

Also I feel I may have to say this. I wrote that Pippa shrugged her shoulders & somewhere else I wrote she did something else that blind people wouldn't naturally know. In my story her parents or a friend that could see taught her how to do that. Like taking her shoulders & moving them up & down & telling her that's how someone shrugs their shoulders. I don't know… it works in my mind.

Another note, in the series Cell went into space. Clearly, Pippa would have no clue that he did that unless he told her. Since I see no rational reason Cell would bring it up, he did it while she was sleeping. I thought I might as well add that in, just in case someone _may_ have wondered.


	11. Guide Me

**Author's Note**: Thank you again for the reviews, favs, alerts, …whatever else there is to do with this story. And for WithoutWingsX Nicky Town was where Cell first appeared. Also, I apologize that a few of my chapters don't have dividers, I forget sometimes. Also, I jumped the bandwagon & placed a picture of Pippa & Cell as the Story Cover. Yay!

**Chapter 10**: Guide Me

My heart jumped into my throat. I started to shake a little. I was in a town…_the_ town that he had attacked. I was standing among dead bodies. I jerked out of Cell's grip & turned quickly towards him.

"Cell, please. Not here. I may not be able to see them, but there are dead bodies everywhere."

I was shaking. The images in my head kept me from being able to think of anything else.

"There are no bodies. I absorbed them. I told you that."

Absorbed? There's absolutely nothing here? He could be lying.

"Are you telling the truth?"

As sick as it was, I needed to know. I needed to be able to get what I wanted without running into the bodies.

"Why would I lie?"

That is true. Since I've been with him he hasn't lied to me. Stretched the truth, yeah, but no lies. Besides, I think he would brag that there are bodies scattered around. Gruesome thought, but he would.

"I think you're telling the truth."

"Good. Now go do what you came here for."

I didn't move.

"Go!" He demanded.

"Cell…I don't know this town. I don't know where anything is."

"And?"

Do I have to spell it out for him? This was going to be a very embarrassing question to ask.

"I, um, I need you to take me to the places."

"What? I don't think so."

"How am I to find what I need?"

"Feel."

"Cell, I really do need your help."

No response. This is like some sick joke. I could be within inches of water or food & have absolutely no idea. I'll try to educate him real fast, if that doesn't work, I'm screwed.

"Cell, when dealing with a blind person, when they need help, they need help. I need someone, you, to guide me to a clothing store, a place to take a shower, & to a supermarket. If you can't do that, then you should take me to my home or to Gingertown."

As awful as it sounded, I knew Gingertown. Kinda. I knew where everything was, but I didn't know _exact_ locations.

"Gingertown was destroyed."

"Ha, ha, ha, Cell. If it looks just like Nicky Town, I can sort of get around."

"I said it was destroyed. When I fought Piccolo, it became decimated."

I didn't know who this 'Piccolo' was, but sadly I knew what 'decimated' meant.

"It's gone?" I choked out.

"Yes. There's nothing but remnants of buildings & dirt."

I tried not to cry. It was a lot to process. That completely shattered any hope I had for my parents. Yes, I still had hope. I had no proof of their death, until now.

"You didn't have a clue did you? I can tell by the way your acting."

His voice sounded surprised yet hints of amusement could be heard.

"How would I have known? Did, did you-"

I almost asked if he ran into my parents. Describe them to him & everything. That would have been something I would have regretted the rest of my life. However long that is.

"Did I what?"

I thought up an answer quick.

"Did you bring me here so I'd be completely reliant on you?"

"What?"

Stupid I know, but it was all I could think of.

"I don't know. Right now, I need you. I'm stuck without your guidance."

Damn, it really hurt to say that.

"I never thought of that. But now that you have pointed it out, you do need me. So if I were you I'd be on my best behavior."

I didn't respond. I figured any answer would be wrong.

"Ready to…what was it you wanted?"

"Water." I quickly answered.

"Ah, yes, water."

I could hear his footsteps receding. Did he forget me?

"Um, Cell? You forgot me."

"No I didn't. You can follow, can't you?"

"Not really, no."

It was kind of true. Again, I didn't know this city; I couldn't go strutting around easily. could hear him make his way back to me. He grabbed ahold of my hand. He half lead half drug me along. I bet he was mentally kicking himself for not letting me grab the stuff I wanted before he took me from my home.

"Here."

He pushed me in front of him. I felt around. Something hard. I knocked on it. And metallic.

"It's a water fountain. Hurry up."

No need to get snippy. Without hesitating, I found the foot pump & gulped down water. This must be what Heaven feels like. I drank the water as if it would dry up at any moment. I haven't drunk at fountain for a while; the water did not come out fast enough. After what seemed like forever, I finally had my fill. I sighed with satisfaction. Never again would I go without water.

"Finished?"

I nodded with content. A smile of true happiness on my face, haven't felt one of those in a long time.

"Where to next?"

I could tell he hated every moment of this. But I think it was the lesser of two evils. Either do this or have me slowly die on him. Whining the entire time.

"I need new clothes."

He once again grabbed ahold of my hand. He didn't move.

"What are we waiting for, traffic?"

Couldn't help myself. A little 'liquid courage' was behind that joke.

"I'm looking for a store."

Oh, I bet this scene would bring tears of laughter to anyone who saw it. The 'Great Cell' standing here holding onto a 'puny' human's hand. We had to look like two utter morons standing out here.

"A teen or young woman's store." I added.

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing man's clothes or fruppy old lady clothes."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, those clothes would just get in the way. I need something that fits me."

He sighed in frustration. He lifted me up into his arms & took off into the air. We were flying around for a little while. We landed, so I guess he found a store. He led me to it. He gave me a little push into the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked innocently.

"No. You can find your own clothes."

"No I can't. I've never been here. I don't know where they keep my sizes. …Or other things I need."

I was _not_ going to say panties to Cell. No way in hell.

"Too bad."

"Just come in here & point me to where my size is; I'll take it from there."

I stood at the door. Please come in, please come in. Then I heard him coming. Yay! He roughly grabbed my hand.

"What size are you?"

I could tell he hated asking that.

"Six. Just point me to a dress. It will be easier."

He started leading me through the store.

"Not a fancy dress, though." I added quickly.

He stopped. I waited for him to say something.

"Here."

He moved me in front of him & placed my hand on some clothes.

"This is my size?"

"Yes."

"Not a fancy dress?"

"Do you want to do it yourself?"

"No."

I started feeling the dresses. I took one off the rack. Holding it with one hand, I felt the sleeve length, spaghetti strap. I felt the length of the dress, seems like it ended around my knees. I slung it over my arm. I stood there a moment, debating whether or not to ask about my other need.

"Um…Cell?"

"What?"

Now or never.

"C-could you direct me to where the…the…" I hunched over a little & whispered. "The undergarments are?"

Nothing.

"You're on your own." He responded.

"No, wait, Cell. You don't have to stand here while I choose. But I…do need…"

"No more."

He grabbed ahold of my shoulders & marched me a little ways.

"Here. I'm leaving."

And with that, his footsteps echoed away from me. I reached out & felt. Had to go through a few until I felt one that was about the size I wear. I had my panties, bra, & dress in my hands as I made my way out the door.

"Cell? I got my stuff. Cell?"

"Now where?"

I jumped a little. Sneaky bastard.

"I need a shower. So…a hotel or motel?"

There was no way I would want to go to someone's home. Once again, he grabbed me, & off we flew. We landed a lot quicker this time. He took ahold of my hand & off we went. We didn't go far. He let go of my hand. I waited for him to give me the go ahead. Instead, a loud bang filled my ears, making me jump back.

"What the hell was that?"

"I broke down the door."

He was so nonchalant about it. Like he does it every day.

"Go in."

I started into the room.

"There's no clothing in here, is there?"

"No."

I made my way into the room. I found the bed. Oh my gosh, a bed. How badly I wanted to sleep on it. But I know that would not go over well. So instead, I laid my clothes on top of it.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Are incapable of doing anything yourself?"

I about wanted to tell him 'I found my panties didn't I?' but I thought better. Begrudgingly I started to feel my way around the room. Table, chair, TV, there we go, bathroom door. I felt my way in. I found my way to the shower. I felt three different bottles.

"Cell?" I called as I made my way out of the bathroom.

I held up three bottles.

"Can you tell me which one is shampoo, conditioner, & shower gel?"

"I could."

I sighed. Should have seen that one coming.

"Will you?" I tried to sound like I wasn't getting impatient.

"Fine. Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel."

"You didn't separate them so I could tell."

"Oh, is that what you want?"

"Really?"

This time he separated them for me. I picked them up in the order he told me. I took them to the bathroom & arranged them on the floor in the order he put them in. Then I went back out.

"You aren't going to stand there the whole time I'm in the shower, are you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be outside waiting."

Before I could say 'ok' or anything, he left. Was I that bad of company? Didn't matter. I was getting a shower. I was beyond excited. I started the water up, waited for it to get hot. I eased myself in & enjoyed the warm water. I just stood there for a while, letting everything that has happened flash through my mind. It was an overwhelming thought process. Then I decided I had better hurry before the water gets cold.

I was about done; all I needed to do was wash the conditioner out of my hair. After I was done, I grabbed the complementary towels & started to dry off. I ran my fingers through my purple tresses, helping it get smooth. Since I didn't have a comb, this was the best I could do. Also my hair being a little over shoulder-length, it took some time. When I was done, I opened the bathroom door slowly. I threw out one of the bottles in the direction of the main door. No response. Cell wasn't out there.

I made my way to the bed. I quickly got dressed. I felt the material of the dress, kind of stretchy but not in a sweatpants way. I couldn't resist, I lay down upon the bed. Sweet bliss. I didn't want to leave. I laid there for a little while, thinking. With all the madness that has happened, I'm doing ok. Yes I know I'm alone, but for some reason it could be worse. Yeah, somehow it could be worse than being with a psychotic-egomaniac who could destroy me faster than I could react. I got up & made my way to the TV. I turned it on, static. I kept flipping channels; all I could hear was either static or regular shows. No news. Nothing to tell me what was going on. I gave up; I shut it off & made my way out the door.

I knew for a fact that I was on the ground level. Cell didn't take me up stairs or use an elevator. So, I felt along the walls, until I came to an open area. I went left first. Wrong, ran into the main desk. I turned around & went right. I came upon a door. I pushed it, nothing. Pulled on it, bingo. I made my way out. And I did it all by myself. Proud moment for Pippa.

"Cell? Cell, I'm done. I'm ready to go to the supermarket."

I didn't get an answer. I walked a little further out. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Cell? Come on, I'm done."

Nothing again. Okay, this isn't funny at all.

"Seriously, Cell, answer me. It's not funny."

I kept getting silence as an answer. Anxiety started to kick in. Did he leave me here? Is he coming back? Did he get hurt? Is he ok? What if he needs me? …Wait, what? Get ahold of yourself, Pippa. Right now, I was in trouble. I doubt he was hurt, but what could have happened? All I knew was that I was alone. Before I could think more, I panicked. I took off running.

I was yelling Cell's name the whole time. I tripped here & there. Nothing drastic. I didn't know if I was running around the same area or what. I was hopelessly stuck. Right now I needed Cell, & he abandoned me. I never thought I'd say this but I want him to find me. I want him back. He's all I have.

**Author's Note**: For those who care, her dress is a deep green color. It helps me picture an outfit if I know the color. Also I finally mentioned her hair is purple. Before it wasn't important & now seemed like a good time. Otherwise I don't think it would have ever come up.

And, I honestly don't know if Cell would lead someone around like that. But then again, Perfect Cell is a "gentleman" & may do that. I don't know, I can see it. Just as long as no one sees him doing it.


	12. I Thought You Wanted This

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the delay in the continuation of this story. I honestly have no excuses. Some of the words Cell says comes from the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>: I Thought You Wanted This

I was frantic. I was alone & I was making myself crazy. I finally collapsed onto the ground. I was exhausted & I give up. If he doesn't come back, it's over. Where could he be? I felt like crying, but why? Because Cell left me? Because he wasn't here anymore? I'll be damned if I'm going to cry over Cell.

Instead, I found my way to a building & leaned up against it. I had to come up with a plan & fast. I could go into each building until I found the supermarket. But that would be ludicrous, I don't know how big Nicky Town is. So, I decided to do the only thing I could think of, I brought my knees up, propped my arms on them, & laid my head down. I'll sit like this until I can think of something better.

"Waiting for someone?"

I flung my head up. Startled by the voice. Of course I knew who it was.

"Where did you go?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Nowhere in particular."

He gave me an evasive answer. Why? What's the big deal of telling me?

"Cell, you left me. _Where did you go_?"

I stressed the last part. Making sure he knew I wasn't joking around.

"I wasn't gone that long, quit complaining."

"I'm not complaining. I genuinely want to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you. You might was well stop asking."

I knew he was right. I won't get an answer from him. But I'll keep wondering.

"Ok, fine. Shall we go to the supermarket?"

Off we went. We got there relatively fast. Maybe that's what he was doing, looking for a supermarket. I doubt it though. He set me down & I heard him bust open the door. He came back for me, grabbed my hand & led me in.

"What do you need?"

I thought about grabbing a shopping cart. But how would we drag that back to the ring? Plastic bags may work. My best bet was to use one of the bags that people bring into the store.

"I need a couple of bags. Is there like reusable bags anywhere?"

He didn't respond but led me to where they must be. I lifted my hand & felt for them. I grabbed two. I figured that's how many I would need. I doubt he would let me overdo it & get anything I wanted. I turned around & indicated that I was ready.

"Ok. First I need water."

"Again?"

"No not to drink right now. Bottles, for later."

He took ahold of my hand & away we went. We walked for a bit, and then came to a stop.

"Here."

He pulled me forward. I felt the different types of bottles. I tried to calculate in my head how many I would need. There was four & a half days left; I had to factor in time when I would just want a drink. I decided on twelve bottles. They were medium sized, they should hold me over. I debated whether or not to get soda. It was a luxury at this point. I just wanted a can. I'd save it for his tournament. I asked him which can read the kind I liked, he pointed it out, & I grabbed one.

"Are you ready to move on?"

"Yep. Off to cookies & crackers."

We set off to the junk food. I craved it. As he led me, I had to wonder what he was thinking.

"Does this bother you?"

"What?"

"Leading me around?"

"What do you think?" He snapped.

That it did just a little.

"I'm the greatest being ever created & here I am leading a girl around. All because she needs to eat."

I pursed my lips together. In a weird way, I felt kind of bad. Kind of. I mean his ego had to have been given a huge blow to it. I'd say he'd even be embarrassed if the guy he wants to fight saw him doing this. Imagine, a simple girl like me could make the mighty Cell feel foolish.

"Are you embarrassed?" I just _had_ to ask.

"I do not get embarrassed. It's simply just an inconvenience."

"Oh. Don't you have any emotions?"

"No."

"Well I know you have fear & anger. What else?"

We stopped walking. He let go of my hand. Great, I was going to be yelled at.

"I do not fear anything."

"You did when we first met." I retorted, it was the truth.

"That was when I was imperfect. Now I am perfect, I do not show fear. I do not need to bother with emotions. Only humans are weak enough to have them."

Well, he got me there. In a way, that is. I know he had emotions, everyone does. He's just _way_ better at hiding them than anyone.

"Who scared you anyway?"

"None of your concern."

"Is it so hard to answer one question? Is he stronger than you?"

"That was two & no."

He wasn't going to divulge any details. I don't know why I'm not surprised.

"Are we at the cookies?"

I decided to change the subject, quickly. We must not have been, as he grabbed my hand & we continued to walk. His hands were soft. Each time he grabbed my hand, it was never in a harsh way. Yet I knew they were far from gentle. I knew what his hands could do.

"We're here, hurry up."

I just wanted two bags of chocolate chip cookies & saltines. So, I'd be fast.

"Which ones say 'Chocolate Chip'? What box says saltines?"

I heard the all too familiar sigh. Instead of telling me, he threw three things into my empty bag. I guess he didn't feel like saying. Whatever, it went faster that way.

"Now what? Or are you finally done?"

He acted like I could live off of two packets of cookies & a box of crackers. I had to run through my head real quick what else I need. Cereal is out, no milk. Anything cold is out. I could get some fruit. Vegetables were out, I hate raw vegetables. Then there was bread. I could get a couple loafs. The good old peanut butter & jelly never fails. So, I guess fruit & bread, & then I'm done.

"Almost. I need some apples, bananas, bread, peanut butter, & jelly. I'll be done after that."

He quickly grabbed my hand. We went a little faster than we have been. He must be getting tired of this. We made it to the fruit section. He pointed out the apples & bananas. I asked if he could help point out which were good & which were spoiled. I picked five of each. There's my breakfast for the next few days. With one of each left over just in case. Next we went to the bread aisle. I asked which breads were white. He threw two into my bag. He's getting antsy. Finally, off to the peanut butter & jelly. He set two jars into my bag, before I could say anything.

"Watch it! You'll smash my bread."

Oh my gosh, I sounded like my mother.

"What?"

"My bread. If you put heavy stuff on it, it'll smash."

He didn't feel like arguing. I don't blame him, it was a stupid conversation.

"Did you get me smooth peanut butter?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I hate chunky peanut butter."

"Then it's the one you want."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"Better not be." I idly threatened.

"I'm so scared at what you will do." He said sarcastically.

Yeah, you should be.

"Is the jelly grape?"

"Honestly, for someone in your predicament you're very demanding. You should be happy that I even agreed to this."

"I hate strawberry." I simply answered.

"It's not that."

"Peach?"

"No."

"Raspberry?"

"No."

"Plum? Cheery? Blueberry? Rhubarb? Apple? Cranberry? Blackberry? Jalapeno? Apri-"

"Enough! It's grape!"

"Was that so hard to tell me from the get go?"

"I didn't think-"

"You didn't think I knew so many kinds of jellies, did you?"

He didn't answer back. I think a little of it was because I interrupted him.

"I'm ready to go. But I need just one more thing."

"What? What could you possibly need?"

"A knife."

"Excuse me?"

"For the peanut butter & jelly. I'm not using my hands."

Instead of taking me to where they would be, he told me to stay put. I stood in the aisle waiting for him to return. It didn't take too long for him to come back. He handed me a single knife. It wasn't a butter knife, it felt like one you would use to cut up vegetables with, but I wasn't going to complain.

"All right, now I'm good."

"Finally. Do you have your bags?"

I secured them on my shoulders & gave him a smile. Without warning he scooped me up & practically ran out the door. Guess we won't go shopping again anytime soon. I felt the feeling of flying again. He couldn't leave this place soon enough. The trip back was going to be uncomfortable. For one I don't think I could hang onto the bags that long & another he probably won't be talking to me.

Sure enough I was right, my arms were dying. I could feel them shaking. The one that held the water & jars was the worse. I tried to readjust, see if that would help. It did, but only for a while.

"Problems?"

He snapped me out of my thoughts of the pain I was in.

"Kind of. The bags are starting to hurt my arms."

"Pathetic humans. Can't even hold onto bags for an extended time."

I was a little insulted, but more uncomfortable. If it meant he'd help, yeah, I was pathetic.

"Can you take one? Preferably the one that's heavier."

He didn't insult me further, or laugh at me. Instead, he took the bag in question, & continued on his way. He was holding onto me & my bag like it was nothing. I am actually amazed & happy that he is able to do that.

"Thanks."

"It's better than hearing you complain about it."

I said one thing & that was complaining? Whatever. The rest of the trip went smoothly. We made it back to the ring. In a weird way I was happy to be back. I went to my designated corner & set my bags down. I immediately pulled out one of the loaves of bread. I grabbed the peanut butter & jelly. I made three sandwiches. Eating them all quickly. They were the best sandwiches I had ever had. I put the food back in their respective bags. I grabbed a bottle of water & drank from it. Being satisfied for the first time since I've been here, I leaned back on the pillar & idly played with my hair.

"Content are we?"

I smiled broadly at Cell. It was a sincere smile at that.

"Yes I am. Thank you for everything you did today."

"It was the only way to stop you from complaining."

"So you did it for yourself?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That's kind of selfish."

"Why else would I have done it?"

I shrugged my shoulders absentmindedly.

"I don't know. Most people would do it out of the kindness of their heart."

"I'm not 'most people.'"

"True. You're…you. I wouldn't ever expect you to do something like that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning what I said. You're selfish. Only thinking about yourself. As long as you're ok, who cares."

"Why should I care about anyone else?"

Again, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you shouldn't. To me, it just shows how weak you are."

Those words came out without me thinking.

"Me? Weak?"

Crap! He was coming towards me. I had to think of something quick.

"Well, not physically, clearly. Not mentally either. But emotionally, yeah, you are."

"Enlighten me."

"Fine. You don't understand emotions. Thinking simply about yourself isn't enough. You do laugh, but at others. Getting angry is the only one you show in spades. There are more. Sadness, an emotion people hate to show, but when they do it makes them resilient. Happiness, not self-satisfaction, but joy for what you have & being happy for others. Then one of the greatest emotion a person could have is compassion. Caring for another by worrying about them, considering their thoughts & wellbeing, & hoping for a better time for them, that's an emotion that everybody needs to feel. Everyone wants to be cared for, caring for others is how one starts that."

I took a breath. I felt like I just gave a huge speech to him. Like telling him why he sucks. Now I waited. Waited for him to say something rude back, or say nothing at all.

"What if I said I cared about you?"

"What?" I said with a laugh in my voice. "You don't care about me."

"Maybe I do."

I had to control myself from right out laughing at him.

"No, you don't. You just want to get a reaction out of me. You kind of did, but not the one you wanted. Cell, saying those words mean nothing. You have to show a person you care."

He walked away from me. I'm a little surprised he didn't fight with me more. Or at least say something to rile me up. I checked the time, 2:03 PM. We went back to a calm silence between us. It was broken a few minutes later by his laughing.

"Foolish humans."

I heard him say it, but it wasn't directed towards me. He would have made a point to let me know he was insulting me. Then I heard loud noises coming from behind me. I got up & turned my head towards the noise, trying to figure out what it was.

"Cell, what's coming?"

He laughed at my question, since he knew what was coming. I didn't find it funny. I was a little scared.

"It's nothing to fret over."

Easy for him to say, he could see what was on its way.

"Look, all these men playing with toys." He said more to himself.

"What, what is it?" I asked with urgency as I made my way towards him.

"It's just the Earth's Military." He said calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Again, I honestly don't know where Cell went. But he went somewhere. Such a sneaky guy. The whole supermarket scene was just plain self-indulgence. Like I said before, I can & can't see Cell doing this. Depends on his mood.


	13. She is the Healing, I am the Pain

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Don't let the title fool you; it's not in Cell's POV. The title just fit is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>: She is the Healing, I am the Pain

"The army?" I asked in disbelief.

I couldn't believe it. But the closer they got, I could hear them. There must have been a lot of them. Jets flew overhead, making me duck down in shock. I closed my eyes & covered my head. They didn't know I was here, I could easy be killed.

"Seems like it's time to move, Pippa."

He said my name. That's like the third time he has. It must be more serious than I could imagine. I was slung over his shoulder & he took off flying. We were running away? Where to though? Was the army going to follow?

"Where are we going to hide?" I yelled.

"Hide? Dear girl, I just don't want those idiots to ruin my ring."

We did fly off, but not that far. He set me down.

"Don't go too far. We're on a ledge."

I guess he figured I would run. Which I would have, I don't want to be in the crossfire. I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Where's a place I can hide?"

"There isn't one. Just stay put."

Great. He's leaving me out in the open, what a hero. As I stood there, what else was there to do, I heard a muffled noise. Then a lot of muffled noises, all coming at once. I collapsed to my knees & curled into a ball. I figured the noise was coming from the military, I just didn't understand why we weren't getting hit.

"What's going on?" I yelled out.

Cell just laughed. He was enjoying this, I could tell. Which made it all the scarier for me. Because if he was enjoying it, then something was terribly wrong.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. I created a force field, you're in no danger."

Force field? I keep learning more about Cell, but it only makes me further confused. Finally, the noise ceased. An eerie silence was hanging in the air.

"Is it over?"

"Yes. Now it's going to be over for them as well."

In the pit of my stomach I knew what he meant. I just didn't know how he was going to accomplish it. Then I felt that familiar feeling. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, an energetic sensation. A loud boom followed. I was able to comprehend what he did.

"There. Problem solved."

He grabbed ahold of me & we went back to the ring. As he set me down, I immediately moved away from him. Horrified at what was going through my mind.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"You know exactly what I did. I wiped them out."

My jaw dropped, I was in shock.

"You killed them? All of them? How? Why?"

"The same way I destroyed that mountain. You remember don't you? Oh, if only you could have witnessed it. To see the power I possess."

Yeah, I remembered. There was no hope for the army, they were all gone. Right now, I was happy to be blind; I didn't have to witness the massacre. Sadly, I had to hear him brag about it.

"You didn't have to kill them all." Was all I could think of.

"Why? They wouldn't stop until I did. Besides, I protected you from them, you should be grateful."

I don't think they would have attacked me. So why did he say that?

"Protect me? Why would you say that?"

"To show that I care. Isn't that what you said? 'Consider another's wellbeing?'"

He was making my head hurt. He said he protected me because he cares? It didn't make sense. Was he playing a joke on me? Making me think he cares only to later show me he doesn't.

"Well, yeah I said that. But you did it out of selfishness."

"No, I didn't."

I took a deep breath. Clearly he wasn't grasping it.

"Yes you did. You did it to try and prove to me that you weren't, but it backfired. If anything, it just showed me that you always have to be right. That if you're not, it's a blow to your ego."

"Believe what you want."

"Then tell me, Cell. Why did you move me? You could have just left; they were after you not me. I would have been safe here." I crossed my arms as I tried to sound all-knowing.

He didn't answer back right away. I think he was thinking of a reason to that.

"I moved you because I didn't know if they would have attacked you while they were attacking me."

There was sincerity in his voice. He may have actually been worried about me. I couldn't figure out why, but it was the truth. I heard it in the words he spoke.

"And with you in the ring, they would have destroyed it."

Ok maybe he was more worried about his ring. But for a moment it sounded like he was worried about me. Silly, to think he would actually care for a human.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I stood there for a moment, trying to decide on how to make a graceful exit from our conversation. I turned around, ready to go back to my little corner.

"Would it be so bad if I cared for you?"

I stopped & turned towards him. I really didn't know how to answer it, but I was still going to.

"I don't know."

Smooth…

"You don't know?"

"Yes, Cell, I don't know. After all you have done. I mean, what I know you have done, I don't know. What makes you think you care about me?"

It was his turn to contemplate.

"Everything I've done for you. I wouldn't do that for anyone else."

"Wouldn't you? Replace me with any other girl; the outcome would be the same."

"But you're not like any other girl."

"And that's the reason I'm here. Because you can't figure me out."

"I don't think you can figure yourself out."

I let out a sigh at that comment. He was half true. I mean, for the most part I've figured myself out. Along the lines of who I am. But it's the 'why' & 'the what' that still eluded me. Like, why am I here? But then again who doesn't have that question? But it was mostly 'the what' that bothers me. Like, what am I going to do with myself or my life?

"I can, for the most part. Can you?"

I sat down. If we're going to have a long conversation, I ain't standing.

"Yes, of course."

"Really? Besides what you've been told?"

"Yes."

"Then explain why you think you care about me."

Gotcha! We're back to the main question.

"I told you why."

"No, you gave an example. Not a reason."

"What's the difference?"

"An example is a thing. A reason is a purpose. What's your purpose?"

"I've told you my purpose." He stated irritatedly.

"Not _that_ purpose. Your purpose with me."

"I want to know why your eyes never show emotion." He stated flatly.

I know that's part of the reason. This all started because of it. But over time, I think more has been added to it.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

I bet he's rejoicing. Giving himself a high-five & all.

"I've taught myself how to turn it off. Why bother show it? Simple as that."

Ta-Dah! The magician reviled her trick. Applause would be in order.

"That's it?"

Hmm…for some reason he sounded disappointed.

"Yep."

"You're a hypocrite." He shot back.

"What?"

"You tell me I have no emotion, when you hide yours."

"Oh, that's your problem? I don't hide it. I just have no reason to show it. Besides my parents, I'm not around anyone. Who is there to be 'emotional' with?"

He let out a sharp sigh.

"You've been quite emotional since you've been with me."

He got me there, but clearly there were very good reasons behind that.

"I wonder why? I've been on a roller coaster ride with you. I don't know what to expect next. You're unpredictable."

Cell let out a short chuckle. One of those 'I figured it out' laughs.

"That's the reason. You like predictability. Here, with me, in an unknown place you have no control."

I didn't answer back. Instead, I thought on that answer he gave me. Was it true?

"That's it. I can tell by the look on your face. Your eyes are showing your emotions now. Since I discovered your little secret, your façade has worn off."

I turned away from him. I was upset, angry at him & frustrated with myself. I don't let people get this close to me. I never really had a reason to. But now, in a sick way, Cell was giving me a reason. Albeit it was against my will.

"Sure, you got me." I said turning back towards him.

"You're just a scared little girl, aren't you?"

That wasn't entirely true.

"No, not really."

He scoffed at that.

"Ok, yeah a little. But think of my predicament. I'm with someone who is a mass murderer. I can't see anything that has gone on, so I have to imagine what has happened. It's way worse."

"One's imagination can get out of hand."

I let out a sigh. He has selected hearing. I called him a 'mass murderer' & he cares more for my imagination. I shrugged my shoulders lazily.

"I just have never been around anyone who I felt deserved to see the real me."

"Now who's being selfish?" He said smugly.

Oh, no. Was it true? Was I no better than Cell? Well, I am, just in different situations. I never thought of it as selfishness.

"I never thought of it that way."

"How did you think of it then?"

"More along the lines of I didn't feel like wasting their time."

"What?"

I sighed bitterly. I'll just tell him, he's going to kill me anyways. Besides, he'll never tell anyone. He doesn't seem like a gossip to me.

"I'm a bore. I'm lazy, I do nothing all day. I sleep until noon, sometimes two in the afternoon. I stay up at night listening to music or the TV. When I'm awake all I do is read, listen to the TV, or laze around the house. I rely a hundred & ten percent on my parents. I didn't go to college because I didn't want to put forth the effort. I give up way too easily. So I act like I don't care. Like whatever happens, happens."

I poured my soul out to Cell. Why? I don't know, I couldn't stop myself. I was exhausted of trying to keep up conversations with him. I was ready for him to start laughing or even worse, mocking me. Instead he wasn't saying anything. I could feel him staring at me. Probably wondering what he should do with me. Maybe this would make him decide to take me back home or even better kill me. I was done with it all.

"Well, that's it. That's the big revelation." I said sarcastically.

"I've seen you give up, but I've also seen you persevere."

Good grief, it sounded like Cell was trying to give me a pep talk.

"I don't need your pity or words of encouragement."

"Good, because you're not getting either from me. I was simply stating a fact."

"Oh, well. Thank you?"

"It wasn't a compliment either."

Geez, can't win. I laid my head in my hands & sunk my head towards the ground.

"Get up." He commanded.

I wasn't going to fight or protest. I got up slowly. I stayed standing in my spot, not knowing what was to come. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. So I lifted my head upwards in surprise.

"Pippa, you may be all those things you said you are, but you choose to be that."

If this was to make me feel better, bad way to start it.

"But since I've taking you away from your home, you've also chosen to fight back. You've stood your ground plenty of times with me. Against your better judgment."

Had to add that in.

"You've proven that you're not a scared, lazy, little girl. If I wasn't going to destroy the world, I would think that you would be able to do great things when this is over."

Build me up, just to remind me that it's all coming to an end.

"And what about you, Cell?" I asked.

"What about me?" He asked back as he let go of my shoulders.

"Don't you think you've changed as well?"

"You can't change perfection."

Here we go.

"Then you were never perfect. Because you have changed."

"I would be careful with what you say." He warned.

He did say that as if he meant it, but it wasn't as threating as it had been before. It was said a little softer.

"Fair enough. But, Cell, look what you've done. What you've done for me. What you did to get me. You put on hold your directive to take over the world to come & find me. Because I don't think, in the process of you being created was there ever a point to incorporate you going out of your way because a girl intrigued you."

I let that soak in. It was the best way that I could get him to see that he's changing as well.

"I…" He started.

"You don't have to admit it. It's ok to deny it. That's what people do when an emotion becomes overwhelming, they try to reject it."

"What emotion am I 'rejecting?'"

I smiled a little. He's going to hate what I have to say.

"Affection."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I had to stop it there. It was going to be too long before I found another stopping point. And so there were a few points where Cell was a little OOC, yet how could he not be? I don't know, it seems fine but it was the only way to keep the story going.


	14. If Right is Leaving, I'd Rather be Wrong

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all my reviews/favs/followings. Update was a little slow. Got caught up in the Olympics this past week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>: If Right is Leaving, I'd Rather be Wrong

"Excuse me?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Well, I mean-"

"Is that what you're feeling?"

There was that smug attitude. Back & ready to go. When I didn't respond right away, he seized upon on it.

"Really? You have affection for me?"

He started to laugh. I could feel my face growing red. Was it true? The embarrassment I was feeling was telling me 'yes.' It could be the fact that, besides my parents, he's the only one that's taken care of me. It could be I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. But I honestly didn't think it was that. I knew it wasn't that. Sadly, I knew it wasn't.

"I don't know." I muttered out.

"Yes you do. You have feelings for me."

It's one thing to admit to myself that I had some sort of feelings for my abductor, the killer of my parents. It's a whole other thing to admit it him. I know what's wrong with that whole entire scenario. But I felt worse that he was laughing at me.

"So what if I do?" I yelled at him.

"It's funny, that's all."

"Is it? Is it funny? Why? Because of who you are? Because you never thought it possible? Because of the way you look?"

Truth be told I had no idea how he looked. But with all the screams people made when they saw him, I made my own assumption. Cell, once again, didn't answer. He clearly had to think up a response.

"Do you even know what I look like?"

And he went with that one? Ok, I'll play.

"No, not really. Just one idea & that's it. Leathery yet smooth skin. That's all I got. But I know you look nothing close to a human. My mind makes up the rest, & it ain't pretty."

Again, silence between us.

"Maybe I have thought it possible."

"What?"

"You know very well 'what.'"

"Oh, have you? How does it feel? Does it make you happy? Or does it make you hate yourself? Because of what you've done to me."

"Who said I meant you?"

Ouch, my pride. Didn't even think about that.

"I just, well..."

"I do, mean you. I just don't…"

"You don't want to admit it. I understand. I guess."

"Well for someone like me, built for perfection, to have…"

The word must be caught in his throat.

"Affection?" I helped him along.

"Yes, that. For someone like you, a weak, flawed human. It doesn't make any sense."

"It never does."

I made my way to him & reached out my hand. Waiting to see if he would grab it or push it away. Slowly he took my hand in his. I smiled faintly up at him.

"I hate this." He said flatly.

"Hate what?"

"This emotion. I was never supposed to have known what it felt like. I feel weak."

He spat the last word out like it was poison.

"I think it makes you stronger. You have a reason now."

"I had a reason before, to destroy."

"That wasn't _your_ reason. It was somebody else's programmed into you."

"It still made it mine. I plan to continue what I started."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

He let go of my hand. I clasped my hands together & stood there fidgeting.

"What? There's something else you want."

I meekly lifted my head toward him.

"If I have your permission, I'd like to know what you look like."

No response. Maybe he was contemplating it. I mean, he had to know what I meant by that. Even if he did, it's not something most people understand.

"Fine. I guess you should know what perfection feels like." He said proudly.

There's no end to this guy's pride. I decided to ignore that little comment. I made my way towards him.

"All right. At any time you can tell me to stop." I informed him.

"Why would I want that?"

"True." I laughed a little as I said that.

I slowly lifted my hands up. The first thing I felt wasn't his face but his chest. It caught me by surprise. How tall was he? Anyway, it felt smooth. I extended my hands outwards. Still smooth. Then I felt his arms. I took my left hand & joined it with my right. I felt his arm, I remember how it feels. Leathery but not like a reptile. I reached his hand & clasped it in mine. I stood there a moment.

"I'd like to know what you're face looks like. I'd like to get an image."

He took my hands in his & lifted them up towards his face. I figured that he had to bend down in order for me to even reach. My fingertips felt smooth skin. Flawless. I felt his nose, mouth, but not his ears. Instead, well I don't know how to describe them. I let that slide. As I felt upwards, expecting hair, my hands recoiled but then continued on. It was leathery feeling again. It felt as if it was like some sort of… head crest? Like maybe a bug? I don't know how to describe it. I stopped, getting the best picture I could. For the first time, I could imagine what I have been dealing with. I never stood a chance.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He doesn't say anything back. I went back to my corner & waited for the day to end. We just had a real conversation for the very first time. I'm sure he hated every moment of it, being that it made him realize something he thought was impossible. I began to get hungry, so I made a couple PB & J sandwiches. I had a couple cookies with them. I topped it off with water. Not exactly a meal I would choose for myself. But then again most of what has happened to me I wouldn't have chosen.

I checked the time again, 8:16 PM. How lame am I? It's barely late in the evening & I'm ready for bed. Of course, when there isn't anything to do but sleep, it does seem reasonable. Only now have I realized that I should have taken a pillow & blanket from that hotel. But I don't know if Cell would have approved. So I was stuck lying on the hard surface, like before.

"Good night, Cell."

I don't know why I said it. I hadn't the past two nights. Why was this night any different? I honestly didn't expect him to answer back; it was a lame thing to say.

"Good night, Pippa."

I jerked my head in his direction, I'm sure shock was etched on my face. I quickly changed it to a smile. I lie down & closed my eyes. Sleep came to me quickly.

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly as well. I groggily got up &amp; rubbed my eyes. I had to check the time, 10:45 AM. I was a little upset, I hate getting up this early. This time I had no one to rouse me &amp; I still awoke at this time. I made my way to the bag with the fruit in it. I grabbed an apple &amp; banana &amp; started eating.<p>

"Good morning, Cell." I said between bites.

He didn't respond. Maybe it wasn't for him. I had no insight into his mind, or could see what he looked like at this moment. He could be thinking anything right now, I wouldn't know.

"Cell? How was your night?"

"It doesn't concern you how my night was."

Hostile. Wonder what put him in a bad mood.

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

I was going to try my best to pry it out of him.

"As if your feeble, little mind could comprehend."

I stopped eating. I didn't understand why he was being so rude. Yesterday he seemed to have calmed. Today he changed completely. He was being short with me again. Giving me vague answers.

"Was it something I did?" I asked as I got up.

I waited for an answer. I didn't get one, so I made my way in the direction of him.

"I would stay back if I were you, Pippa."

I stopped half way towards him.

"Why? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I told you that it is none of your concern."

"Come on, Cell. Talk to me. What changed? Why are you being so hostile?"

"Because a perfect being like me doesn't need to interact with a pathetic human like you. You're not worth my time."

I started to chew on my lip. He sounded like the day he brought me here. Sure it was just three & a half days ago, it just proves how much has happened since then. Why the sudden change?

"Why are you being like this?"

"You really don't listen, do you? I said 'you're not worth my time.'"

For some reason those words hurt more the second time. He emphasized them. I fidgeted around, I was stuck. I didn't know what do to.

"Why? Wh-"

"Quit asking 'why.' There isn't a reason. I've decided that I have wasted these past three days dealing with you. Taking care of you. They could have been spent training. Instead, I had to contend with making sure you were alright."

I flinched the whole time he said that. He wasn't yelling it; I would have preferred him to. Instead he said it so calmly. Like he'd been rehearsing it in his…that bastard! He had that whole speech planned. One way or another he was going to say it to me. I figured him out.

"I know what your problem is." I said with a little annoyance in my voice.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do now. You're acting like a total jerk because of what happened yesterday. You're trying to reject how you feel."

"There's nothing to reject, since I _feel_ nothing."

"That's a lie. It's ok to be scared. It can be an overwhelming feeling."

Instead of arguing more with me, he grabbed ahold of my neck. Not this again. But I wasn't thrown against the pillar. I was dangling in the air.

"I do not get scared." He said with sheer rage in his voice.

"Then what do you call this?" I choked out.

His grip grew tighter. I instinctively lifted my hands up, trying to pry his hand from my neck. I knew it was pointless.

"Cell…I can't b-"

"Breath? Remember this moment. Because the next time I will snap your neck."

He set me down. I collapsed in a heap & started coughing. Tears were back in my eyes as I sucked in air. He was absolutely scared. The little scenario that just happened proved it. I was upset. Was it that hard to just admit it? Screw his pride.

"Is your pride that important to you?" I choked out.

I know I should have shut up, but he wasn't going to win. I could feel him staring at me, deciding on how to answer.

"I guess it is. Otherwise you would have answered rather quickly." I spat out.

I was jerked to my feet by him.

"Why, Pippa? Why do you keep fighting me?"

He sounded surprised. I may not be able to lay a hand on him, but his mind, was beaten by me. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Because I know that there is good in you."

He laughed at that. A lot. It did sound really pathetic. Like it came from a child.

"Good in me? That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Then why am I here? You've had me at death's door at least five times. Not to mention all the times I didn't know what was going on. Yet, here I am. What else would you call it?"

"You're not worth killing."

"But why? What makes me different?"

No answer.

"It's because I changed you & you hate it. Someone like me could make you rethink everything about yourself."

Still no answer. I pressed on.

"I'd hate it to. But I'd also try to understand it."

"Don't you think I've tried?"

And failed by the way you've reacted to me since I awoke today.

"Pippa, this was not part of my plans."

"I bet you regret letting me live the first time we met. Just think, if you killed me then we wouldn't be here."

He got quiet again.

"That scares you too, doesn't it? You can't comprehend this moment without me. Now that you know me, you feel that you would be lonely. Of course you wouldn't know that if I was killed, but you didn't choose that path. You chose this one, & this one is more complicated than you ever would have expected."

"Enough, Pippa."

I also noticed he's saying my name a lot. Before we would just banter back & forth. No need for names.

"Ok, Cell, I'll stop."

I went back to my corner & sat down. I hate calling it 'my corner.' After that little talk, we didn't say anything for a long time. I mulled over what to do. I came to a decision that may be stupid, but I was done. I honestly didn't know how far I was from civilization; I may make it now that I had food. If I kept walking in a straight line, I just may make it. Delusional? Maybe. Yet I decided I had enough. I started gather up my stuff.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving."

"You won't make it. It's too far. Plus, how will you see where you're going?"

He sounded so matter of fact. Fine, I didn't care. I was tired of arguing, tired of fighting, but I was tired of trying to convince myself that he could care about me. I grabbed my two bags & set off. I surprisingly, didn't make it very far.

"Wait."

Cell had a grip of my forearm.

"Cell. Let go. I'm leaving."

"You won't make it."

"I believe I might. I have faith."

He scoffed at that.

"Faith. Just another word humans use when all is lost."

"To you it's a word, but to me," I tried to jerk my arm loose, no use. "It makes me stronger."

"That's what I like about you. You've just been insulted, but you're not even fazed by it."

Now he 'likes' me? What a walking contradiction he can be. But I was way too aggravated to bring it up to him. Even if I did, it would most likely bring on another argument.

"All right, Cell. That's enough. Let me go, so I can leave."

"You're really going to leave?"

"Why? Are you going to miss me?"

He scoffed.

"No."

He answered quickly. Which meant that it was the truth or he didn't want to think about it. My luck, it was both for him.

"Are you going to let me? Am I free to leave?"

"Yeah, I suppose. There is no point in keeping you here anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

"I think I know. I've turned from someone who is to entertain you to someone who making you reconsider things."

His grip relaxed a little.

"Now, good bye, Cell."

I freed my arm & left the ring. I, once again, didn't get very far. He was back. I knew because I crashed into him.

"Cell, this is getting old. Get out of my way & let me leave."

I got back up, gathered the two bags, & went around him. Again, he grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Why can't you let me leave?" I asked irritatedly.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. What's the first answer that comes to your mind?"

I knew what the answer was, but I knew he would not say it. But what happened took me by surprise. He turned me towards him & locked his lips with mine. My eyes widened with surprise, but then closed with content. I dropped my bags & wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for but a moment, that's all I needed. He pulled away & said nothing.

"I guess actions do speak louder than words." I whispered out.

"That was a mistake."

I walked forward until I felt his arm. I took a hold of it & squeezed a little. I didn't say anything. I mean, what do I say in a moment like this? I tried my best to, lack of better words, comfort him. I smiled up at him, trying to make him feel at ease. I was rewarded with a hug. I didn't fight it, I reciprocated it. As soon as it happened, he pulled away again. He held onto my shoulders.

"It's been an enlightening time, Pippa. But I'm afraid this needs to end."

If that's his way of saying 'bye,' it's one of the weirdest ways I've heard. Yet it was Cell, he keeps me guessing.

"All right. Tha-"

I didn't get the gratitude out. Instead I felt a quick pain on my neck, and then I was enveloped in darkness. I had no idea what was about to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yeah, long. But it had to all be together. The whole scene where Pippa wanted to know what Cell felt like, I debated on it. I thought that she should at least get a hint of what he looked like. And, I can't remember the movie, there was a scene I saw as a child where a blind person did that. I kind of feel Cell is a little OOC, but it really couldn't be avoided. I tried my best in keeping him the same, but a little of self-indulgence may have slipped in. Oh well, I'm not perfect. And Cell would agree.


	15. Trying to Understand

**Author's Note**: Thank you again for all the reviews/favs/alerts. It means a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>: Try to Understand

I woke up to the sound of people talking. I groaned a little, there was a faint pain in my neck.

"Go get the doctor, she's awake."

I heard the voice, it wasn't Cell's. Who was it? Where was I now? What was…I remembered. I opened my eyes with a jolt. That SOB must have knocked me out. But now I was…?

"Well, looks like our Jane Doe is finely awake. Are you able to speak?" a male voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Where am I?"

"Oh good, you can."

There was a pause in his statement.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, because I'm blind." I stated flatly.

"That explains a few things. You're at a hospital. You were found outside the building two days ago."

"Two days ago?!" I yelled out.

"No need to get frantic. But yes, you were. You were found beside a car that had blown up."

Cell. …He blew up a car to get the people's attention? Not really shocked at that thought.

"Now, can you tell me your name?"

"It's Pippa. Pippa Dooley."

I haven't said my full name in a long time. It felt foreign in my mouth.

"Pippa Dooley? Where did you come from?"

I couldn't say I came from where Cell was. They would either think I'm crazy or being smart with them.

"Gingertown."

"Gingertown? That place was destroyed."

So Cell wasn't lying.

"I live about thirty miles from it."

"But how did you end up here in Eastern City?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. He wouldn't believe me if I told him. Eastern City is so far from Gingertown that no good answer would be able to ease the doctor's mind. Cell brought me here, to have a chance to live. What little life I would have left. But knocking me out for two days was a jerk move on his part.

"Well, everything seems to be fine."

The doctor checked me over. No bumps, no bruises, save for the one Cell gave me before bringing me here. I was healthy; there was really no reason to keep me at the hospital. One of the nurses was instructed to set up a hotel room for me. I was generously giving enough money to stay there for a while before I'd be shipped off to a home of a distant relative. Yeah, I was not looking forward to that.

I thanked the hospital staff; luckily I didn't have to pay. I honestly don't know who did, probably some kind of Good Samaritan. Before I left the hospital I was given a change of clothes. Shirt & pants, nothing really special. When I reached the hotel, I was greeted by one of the bellboys. They must have called ahead.

As I was led to my room, he explained, the best he could, on how to get to & from my room. Once inside the room, he pointed out everything to me. From the obvious, like the bed, to the things I didn't even think about, like the coffee pot. I thanked him & shut the door as he left. I was alone, truly. I made my way to the bed & lay upon it. I idly took the remote & flipped on the TV. I immediately turned it to a news station. What I got was an earful of utter stupidity.

"I'm here with Hercule Satan, World Champion. Tell me Hercule, are you ready to fight Cell tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? The Tournament was tomorrow?

"Of course I am. I'll pummel Cell into the ground."

I doubt it. I've witnessed firsthand what Cell was capable of. Well, the best that I could. This guy didn't stand a chance. But like Cell, he sounded very confident in himself. I left the TV on as I made my way to the phone. I was hungry & ready for a decent meal. I called up & ordered a cheeseburger. I ate quietly as I listened to this Hercule guy go on & on…& on about how great he was & how he was going to bet Cell. I swear, he's like the dumb, human version of Cell.

When this whole thing was over, what was going to happen? If Cell wins he said he's going to destroy the world. So I'd be dead, I wouldn't have to wonder what I'm going to do with my life. But if he's beaten, I'll be living a very lonely life. It was a little too hard to think of. After I was done eating, I shut the TV off. No more of him, he was giving me a headache. I decided I'd go take a shower.

As I lathered up my hair with shampoo I thought back to Cell. The kiss. It was my first. And it was with Cell. I had to process that for a little bit. If it had happened on the very first day we met, I would have been horrified. But it happened as I was getting to know him. Getting to like him. It felt right. His kiss made me wish, for that moment, that I could see. See what he looked like, experience the moment more.

I finished up showering & made my way back into the main room. I put on the clothes I had before. I sat back upon the bed. I didn't know what to do. I turned the TV back on & flipped until I found a cooking show. I half listened to it. I was kind of expecting Cell to appear on it. A weird little thought, but it did make me smile. But the show went on, ended, & another came on.

This is how it would be if Cell never came for me. Except I'd be at home. I think I'd be way more in the dark of what was going on though. I also don't know how long I would have made it. In a very weird way, Cell taking me from there did help me. I was able to get to civilization, even though it happened in the most painful way. I huffed a little as I lay upon the bed, flat on my back. Thinking, thinking on what to do next. What came to my mind was one of absurdity, but it kind of made sense to me. I checked the time, 4:28 PM. It was getting late. I didn't have much time to set my plan in motion.

I called the front desk & asked if they could get me a cab. I was going to go shopping. I made my way to the front desk of the hotel. One of the bellboys helped me out to the cab. As I got in I told the cab driver that I would like to go to a store for girl's like me. He, of course, agreed but had to call the cab company to get directions to the nearest one. We finally arrived at the store. I told him I'd be real quick.

I made my way into the store. I didn't have any trouble. I felt my way to the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I was looking for a skirt & a tank top."

"Well, we have a variety. Follow me please."

I started to but, I didn't know which way she went.

"Miss?" She called out.

"Over here, I lost you."

"Excuse me?"

She was at a loss at why I was acting this way.

"Sorry, I guess I should inform you that I'm blind."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

The way she said that is the same way some people have been saying that since I was a child. Like it was an awful thought for them to know that I was blind.

"It's fine."

She came back & grabbed ahold of my hand. It didn't feel the same as when Cell did it. She kept asking me if I was alright, & to watch out for things I may run into.

"Was there a certain color you were looking for? And your size?"

"I wear a size six for a skirt. Medium for a shirt. I'm looking for a yellow skirt & a pink top."

"All right. Let's see what we have here."

I could hear her rummaging through the clothes.

"I'll take whatever. I'm kind of in a hurry. And would it be possible that I could change into them here & wear them out?"

"Umm…yes, I suppose."

She handed me a top & skirt. Then she helped me make my way to the dressing room. I quickly changed my clothes. I ripped off the tags, & brought them to the front of the store. The same lady scanned them.

"Do you have any earrings or a necklace?"

"Yes, come over here."

She grabbed ahold of me & led me a little ways from the counter.

"Any preferences?"

"Could they both be yellow?"

"Of course. Hmm…here. Here is a pair of yellow dangly earrings."

She placed them in my hand. I felt them; they felt like they would do. So I took them off their hooks & placed them on my ears.

"And here is the only yellow necklace we have. It's a cute, little cartoon ice cream cone."

Ok, I guess that would do.

"That's fine." I said with a smile.

Again, I took it off its hook & placed it around my neck.

"Are we ready to pay?"

No, I'll be walking out with this stuff for free.

"Yes."

"Going on a date are we?" She asked trying to sound like she wasn't prying.

"Something like that." I retorted.

She led me back to the counter. She scanned the earrings & necklace tags as well. She read me the amount & I paid her. I got a little change back. I thanked her, grabbed the bag that had my old clothes in it, & left the store. I stood there until I heard the cab driver yell at me. I made my way to him & got in the cab.

"Where to next?" he asked with a gruff voice.

"The nearest supermarket."

And off we went. When we arrived, I again told him I shouldn't be too long. I made my way in & went straight to one of the checkers. I told her my situation. Me being blind & that I was in a hurry. She had one of the bagboys help me. I told him what I wanted. A loaf of bread, smooth peanut butter, grape jelly, a couple apples, & a couple bottles of water. I sat down on one of the benches they had at the front of the store & waited.

He brought back the items & helped me to the check out. I thanked them. I paid for my items & made my way out the door. The cab driver, once again yelled at me, that was getting old fast, & we made our way out of the parking lot.

"Anywhere else?"

I thought for a moment. Did I really want to go through with it? I made it this far. So, I'll try my luck.

"Yes, one more place. But it's kind of a long way. I do have the money, though."

I had to add the last part, just in case he might have said 'no.'

"All right. I'll need directions."

"Umm…it's about twenty eight miles northeast of here."

I have expected him to yell at me. Call me crazy & to get out of his cab. Instead, we were driving. Clearly he didn't know where I wanted him to go.

"Family out this way?" He asked.

"Yeah, an old friend."

It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth. There was silence between us. It's hard to talk to someone when you don't know what to say. Especially in this situation. If we kept talking, I may give away my true destination. I was afraid that any hint of where we were going would make him turn around. It felt like we were driving for a while. I may be able to get real close before he catches on.

"Are we almost there? We're passing a lot of homes."

"Y-yeah. It's a little further."

I could hear the car hitting dirt. About a few more miles. Then the cab came to a screeching halt.

"Are you stupid girl? I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I was just being nice because you're blind, but forget it."

I lunged forward.

"Please. Please take me to Cell's ring."

"No! You're crazy! I'm turning around right now!"

"Wait. Let me get out."

I opened the door.

"Are you insane?! He'll kill you!"

"So?"

"Fine. You're on your own. Get out! Get out of the car!"

I grabbed my bags & leapt out. I could hear him turning the car around.

"Good luck, you crazy bitch." He yelled as the tires screeched out of here.

At least he wished me luck. …Crap. I was at least, five or so miles away. I wouldn't get there until nightfall. But, no time to worry about that. I got a better grip on my bags & started to walk to where I knew Cell's ring was.

I don't know how long I was walking. Long enough to stop & open up a bottle of water. As I chugged down the drink, I fought with myself over whether this was a good idea or not. That & mentally kicking myself for not getting a rubber band to put my hair back. I lifted up my bags again & carried on.

"Just keep walking. Just keep walking." I chanted to myself.

I stopped again to check the time, 8:11PM. I may make it there before tomorrow. I continued on my way, getting short of breath. This time I stopped & sat down. Catching my breath.

"I gotta be close." I mumbled to myself. "I just gotta make it there before tomorrow."

"Make it where before tomorrow?"

I shot my head up & smiled. I knew that voice. It was Cell. He came for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I highly doubt that a hospital would be that generous. But the DBZ world isn't the real world. If it was I'd be stalking Cell right now, not writing a story about him. This would be called a 'filler' chapter.


	16. One Last Chance

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for all your reviews/favs/alerts. Also, I got my first flame. Surprised me but at the same time made me laugh. Since all it said was "Mary Sue…" I'm at a loss on how to react beside laugh. So thanks flamer you made my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>: One Last Chance

"Cell, you came." Was all I could sputter out.

"I got tired of watching you try to get to the ring & fail miserably."

What a swee…wait what? Watching me? He's been watching me this whole time?

"You've been watching me?"

"Yes. I have to admit; I thought the driver would actually drive you the whole way to my ring."

"Yeah, I almost did too. How far off am I?"

"About four miles."

I traveled like a mile? That's it? It felt so much longer than that.

"Oh, I thought maybe I was really close."

"No, not at all. That's one of the reasons I'm here. I got tired of keeping track of your movements."

"What's the other reason?"

He said he had at least two.

"There isn't one."

"Yes there is. You said so yourself."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Do you want my help or not?" He barked at me.

Yeesh.

"Yes."

"'Yes' what?"

Really? Fine whatever, not going to argue. Not when I'm stuck in a dirt desert.

"Yes, I want your help. …Please."

"Better."

He scooped me up in his arms & flew me back to his ring. He's right it wasn't that far away. We made it back in no time. He set me down. Without hesitating I went back to the corner that I was at two days ago. It felt right in a weird way. I set down my bags & turned toward the place I knew Cell would be at.

"Why did you return, Pippa?"

I didn't expect him to ask. I just figured…

"I thought you knew." I answered quietly.

"No, I have no idea why you would want to come back."

"Oh…I thought you did. That's why you came & got me."

"I told you why I came & got you."

"I know. But I thought-"

"You thought there was more to it than that?"

It's true, I actually did. But, evidently he didn't.

"What a silly little thought."

"Stop, Cell. I don't want to argue. I didn't come here to argue."

"Then why did you come?"

It was a simple but weighty question.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I thought I did, but now, I don't know. I'm stuck here anyway."

"You are. Didn't quite think this through did you, Pippa?"

"Do I ever?" I said more to myself.

"I'm beginning to see that you don't."

Wasn't really wanting an answer from you. No more was said between us. I decided to make my supper. Same old, same old. But I wasn't going to complain. We let good old silence be the main aspect of the night. I was silently kicking myself. Why did I come here? Easy, because I expected Cell to greet me with open arms, glad to see me. But that wasn't meant to be.

I don't know if it was because of how he was created or his huge pride, but he wasn't even trying. Of course, what I know about him, I should have expected this. I'm just confusing myself. But before I went to sleep, I was going to make amends.

"Cell?"

"What do you want?"

Hmm…usually had to say his name a couple times.

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"This." I gestured around me. "All I've put you through."

"Are you truly sorry for it?"

Damn…I kind of wasn't.

"Well, to an extent."

"Meaning?"

"I'm sorry that I aggravate you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to apologize for making you, in a way, take care of me. Or having you cart me around. You kind of brought those upon yourself."

"Did I now?"

I didn't feel like getting up from my spot, but I did. I felt like an argument was coming. And I don't like yelling across the ring at him. I made my way to him.

"Yeah, you did. You brought me here, thinking I would just cower in a corner. But you couldn't be more wrong. I asserted myself, stood up for myself; I fought back with my words. I don't think any human has done that to you before."

"You're right, they haven't. If they had I would have killed them."

"Yet here I stand."

"I've told you before, you're different."

"Yes, you keep saying that. You admit that much to me. You even admitted why. So, why don't you just admit it to yourself? Admit the feeling that keeps you at bay."

"Again you think there is something I feel for you. What makes you think there is?"

"What makes you think there isn't?" I shot right back.

"Don't answer with questions, Pippa. It can become aggravating."

"I don't mean to be aggravating. But it's how I feel. I want to know."

"You want to know what I think."

"Yes." I choked out, I didn't like where this was going.

"I think that you have a silly, little crush on me. I kept you alive, so you developed feeling for me. I'm all you had for three days, so in your mind you rationalized that you had feelings for me. That's why you complied with all that happened. I did it all out of selfishness, to keep you from bothering me. The reason why you think I have feelings as well is because you live in a daydream."

That really hurt. All I could do is keep my mouth closed & my head down. It was partially true. I did comply with what he did, because I relied on him. But I don't think that's why I had feeling for him. There was more to it. I, unfortunately, couldn't explain it.

"I can tell by your silence that I'm right."

"I wouldn't say that." I finally managed to say.

"Then what would you say?"

"Most of it rang true. The whole 'I'm all you had for three days,' & that I 'live in a daydream,' that's true. When you're blind that's what most of your life feels like."

"That's it?"

"Yep. The other stuff is untrue. I don't have a 'silly, little crush' on you. Nor have I 'developed feelings' for you."

"Really, now?"

I could hear that he didn't believe me. The superiority in his voice made me realize that. So I crossed my arms & leaned to the side.

"Yes, 'really.'" I said sarcastically. "I thought I did, honestly. But the short time I've been here, the little conversation we're having now, it's clear that I was wrong. You have proven that it's impossible to even think that it would be something to strive for."

No response. I think I set him straight. Wrong, I was met with a kiss. But instead of reciprocating, I pulled away. I pushed him back, well tried; I was the one moved instead. He didn't even seem to be bothered by that push I tried to give.

"No, Cell. You can't solve this problem like that. Plus the last time you did that, I ended up in the hospital for two days."

"Two days? That wasn't intentional."

"No? But the blow to the back of my head was? Why did you do that? Why did you take me back to civilization?"

"Because I needed to be able to train without you around."

"I don't think so."

"Enlighten me. Tell me why I decided to get rid of you."

I didn't really like the words he chose to use.

"That kiss you gave me. You did it because you were curious."

"Curious? That's why I did it?" he said smugly

Ignoring the attitude.

"Yes. You wanted to know if by kissing me your feelings would continue or diminish right then & there. Instead you knock me out, because you didn't want to deal with what just happened. You didn't like the answer you got. And by the whole entire conversation we've been having it seems that I'm right."

"Right about what?"

"I've grown on you. You like having me around."

He didn't answer & I wasn't going to wait all night for him to. So I made my way back to my little corner. I sat upon the floor & checked the time, 7:54 PM. Might as well go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. I lie upon the ground, with my back towards Cell.

"Pippa."

I leaned up & turned towards him.

"What?" I sounded a little snippier than I wanted to.

"Good night."

I gave him a little smile. Yeah, I've grown on him.

"Good night, Cell."

* * *

><p>Once again morning came quicker than I thought possible. I got up, stretched, &amp; grabbed an apple.<p>

"Morning, Cell."

"Pippa. Today is the day. Are you excited?" He said with more delight in his voice than I have ever heard.

"Umm…no not really."

"You should be. Today I will be able to achieve what I set out to do."

I simply shrugged my shoulders & went back to my apple. I don't think anything I said or did could penetrate that bubble of happiness he had.

"I don't know why I chose ten days. That was far too long."

Great, he's talking to himself.

"They'll be here in a few hours. Then the fun begins. It's a shame you can't see what is to come, Pippa. For it will nothing beyond mesmerizing."

Again, I shrugged my shoulders & tossed the apple core outside of the ring. I'm sure he'd flip if I left it beside me. Then something slowly dawned on me…this is really happening, I'm going to die. I won't be able to do the things I always wanted. Experience things that someone my age has yet to. The thought made me cringe. I grimaced at the thought of how I may die; I could imagine a lot of things.

"Something wrong?"

He must have noticed my face twist with revulsion.

"No, just thinking."

I got up from my spot & started walking around the ring.

"Thinking, about what?"

That was a loaded question. Truthfully I was thinking about myself. I was having a selfish moment.

"Everything." I said as I turned towards him. "Everything I've done & won't be able to do."

"Yes, that is something to think about."

I couldn't tell if he was mocking me. I let it slide. I stopped when I reached the other side of the ring. I turned towards him.

"Are you nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

"No of course not. Silly question."

I stood in my spot, with my eyes settled on him the best that I could. I started to mess with my hair.

"What is it, Pippa? What exactly do you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I was trying to find a stopping point. I think this works. If it felt a little rushed or whatever…it's how I roll. I honestly don't know how to answer a complaint like that.


	17. Tell Me What You Want to Hear

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading & reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>: Tell Me What You Want to Hear

"It's my birthday tomorrow."

"Pity you won't see it."

"Is it? Are you upset that I won't?"

He didn't answer. I didn't really expect him to.

"Twenty. I would turn twenty. My parents had a whole day planned for me. We would have spent it together."

"In a few of hours you still will."

"That's not funny, it's actually sick. Cell, is that all you have to say? After all that's happened? All the talks? The time we…"

I stopped myself. It was a little painful to think about the softer moments. To think that my first kiss was from the being that killed my parents, the being that turned my world into chaos, the being that was going to destroy the world. What has become of me?

"What? What do you want me to say, Pippa? That you changed me? That I no longer want to go through with this? That I want to just forget what I was created for & live happily ever after with you?"

Was it revolting that I wanted to blurt out 'YES!' as loud as I could?

"I don't know. I know that you wouldn't. But that doesn't mean I can't hope for it."

He scoffed at me. He hated that word. Hope. I honestly don't know why. I think it was because it was a word he knew but never was supposed to feel. I think I made him feel it. And that's why he hated me right now.

"Hope. Such a waste of time."

"Only for those who have lost it."

I felt my way towards Cell. I reached out my hands to feel for him. Instead, he grabbed a hold of my right hand. I clasped my left hand onto his that held my other hand. My voice was caught in my throat. I took a shaky deep breath.

"Please, Cell. Please don't do this."

"I've already told you."

"I know. It's what you were programmed to do. But you don't have to. You have free-will."

"We've been over this. It is what I want. I can't live a normal life. I can't give up all that I've accomplished this far. Besides, more than anything I want to, I _yearn_ to fight Goku. I have to."

"That's the reason you're going through with this? So you can fight that guy, nothing more. What if you lose? Would it have been worth it then?"

"I'm not going to lose. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. We both know that. You don't know how it's going to end."

We stood there in silence. Holding onto each other's hands. If it wasn't such a sad moment, it probably would make me laugh. How pathetic did we look? Tears were finally falling down my cheeks. Pathetic describes us quite well right now. More me than him. He is hell bent of ending my life, while I am desperately trying to tell myself that it will all be all right. But that's not true. If he wins, the Earth loses, & I die. If he loses, the Earth wins, & I live a very lonely life. I am getting the raw deal in all of this.

"Cell." I whispered.

I turned my eyes up towards him. I could feel his free hand wipe away my tears. Then he pulled me into an embrace. This is the point where most girls would start sobbing and yelling 'Don't do this!' But I just wanted to feel his embrace. I wanted to feel safe in his arms. I needed this.

"What if I let you live?" He asked has stroked my hair.

Let me live? I turned my head up towards his. I let go of him & backed up a little.

"What? How?"

"When I win. I'll take you to a safe place while I finish with my conquest of Earth. Then I'll come back for you and we'll leave this planet. Go anywhere we want."

He sounded happy. Pleased with himself that he thought that up. But there were so many things wrong with what he just said.

"Cell, that's impossible. I would not be able to stand idly by as you destroy this world. Secondly, I can't breathe in space. Even if there was a way for me to, I'd just get in your way. You can't lead me around all the time."

Cell sighed. As if he knew I'd say that, but wanted me to agree with him.

"Very well. I figured that is how you would answer. I had to ask anyway."

"I know you did."

I could hear him walk away. He stopped. Most likely in his usual spot. I stayed put where I stood, not knowing what to do. We had a few hours to, lack of a better word, kill. What was I thinking coming out here again? He's upset with me, so he's not going to talk to me. Unless I start to talk about his upcoming fight or how he plans to win. I don't really care for fighting, it bores me. But the silence between us now, is destroying me.

"So, this Goku guy, is he the only one you're going to fight? I know you said before that is the reason why you were created. But are there others that are going to fight?"

It was a simple question, but one I thought he may enjoy answering. I waited patiently for him to answer. I knew he would, just a matter of how long he felt like making me wait.

"It depends."

Seriously?! I thought for sure he'd elaborate. Go on about how he'd be able to defeat them all. I should have known, he knows many more ways to bait me than I do him.

"What do you mean? That's way too vague of a question."

"Maybe it was meant to be."

I huffed angrily & marched towards where I knew he was.

"Come on, Cell. It's a couple of simple questions. Why not answer?"

"The only reason you asked is because you don't want to sit here in silence."

Got me. He knows me a little too well.

"Fine. That's the truth. But can you blame me? You go from wanting to sweep me off my feet to acting as if we just met. Is it because I bruised your ego?"

Probably shouldn't have let that last sentence slip out but, damn it, he irked me right now.

"Bruise my ego? Don't flatter yourself. As if someone as insignificant as you could do that."

Ow…my heart. I could feel those tears again. I know words hurt, but they hurt _way_ more when it comes from the one you love. Yes, love. I said, well thought it. I just got the answer on how he feels about me. It's not love that made him let me live this long, let me go back to civilization, or, & I think this one hurt the most, wanted to take me with him. He had a fondness for me. I know what that word means. It's how I feel about animals. So I guess that's how he saw me.

"Ok. Ok. Fine." I whispered. "I see that it was a mistake to come back. I could have just turned on a TV or radio & listened to what would happen."

This is the part where I would dramatically turn my back on him and confidently walk back to my car. Drive off, not even waste my time by looking in the rear-view mirror. But, unfortunately, I know what's wrong with that scenario. It's not even the whole me being blind part. I have absolutely no way of leaving this place unless I walked. Yeah, I was stuck with the choice I had made. Now I had to accept what would happen.

"Then why did you come? To try and stop me with your words?"

He jolted me out of my self-pity moment. His first question was gentle & he honestly wanted to have that one answered. The other, was added on as a little jab to my ego. Like I could be able to talk the 'Great Cell' out of doing this stupid Tournament. I decided to ignore the second question. I think we both knew that's kind of what I was going for.

"I wanted to hear you one last time."

"You could have from a TV."

I gave a soft smile & shook my head.

"No. It would not be the same. When you're blind, a person's voice replaces a person's physical presence. Their voice comforts you more than the feeling of them being near. Especially when that person is someone you love. As stupid as it sounds, I feel safe when I hear you voice. If I was listening to you from a TV or radio, it would feel, what's the word? … Hollow."

"You love me?" He asked.

If I could have seen the look on my face I'm sure I'd laugh. I was in utter shock.

"Are you kidding me, Cell?! Out of what I just said, that's what you hear? No, I don't love you. I was just giving an example. I've told you, I have affection for you. That's why I'm here. I want to be near you one last time." I said whole rant angrily when I wanted to say that last sentence with gentleness.

My anger was replaced by embarrassment. He was laughing. I lay my emotions out there, my heart out there, & he laughs. That's never a good sign in these situations. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I clenched my teeth & turned my back on him.

"You are a silly, little girl."

I jumped back. He was in front of me. I hate that he can do that. And with me, it's the best ability to have.

"'Silly?' You've called me worse."

"I don't mean it as an insult."

"Yeah, cause it sounds such a nice thing to tell someone." I sarcastically shot back.

He grabbed a hold of my shoulders. Making sure I was facing him.

"Pippa, what you want, I can't give. What I want, you can't give."

"Then what do we do?"

"Nothing. We are at an impasse. There is nothing we can do."

I shrugged myself out of his grip. I made my way to the middle of the ring. I sat down & tried to comprehend what to do now.

"You're in my spot."

I let out a short laugh. That sounds like something he'd say. He may be all suave & able to carry himself quite well, but every so often he can actually be childish.

"I don't see your name on it."

Then again, so can I.

"You can't see anything." He retorted right back.

"Well, you got me there. But I'm not moving."

Before I could cross my arms & act like a little girl, I felt Cell nudge me away with his foot. I stared up at him & huffed while giving a small smile.

"Now what?" I asked, mostly because I honestly would like to know.

"We have a few hours left."

"Then I think we'll be ok." I said.

A few hours left. That's all I had before my world would end. In one way or another, it would all end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know cheesy. But I wanted to add that in, so whatever. Also, the story is winding down…so expect faster updates now. I'm getting really busy IRL.


	18. The One That Got Away

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading/reviewing. There are some sentences that come from the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>: The One That Got Away

About an hour was left before his little tournament started. An hour. Gosh, it didn't seem real. I was sitting on the edge of the ring, swinging my legs. Cell, of course, was standing in his usual spot.

"Where do you want me when they get here?"

"Outside the ring."

"And pretend I don't know you." I added with a smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, cause they might jump to conclusions if they see us talking."

"What are you getting at, Pippa?"

"Nothing, geez. I'm just messing with you." I said with a giggle.

He scoffed at that little ridiculous moment. I was smiling, but grimly thinking back to what I said. I can't believe I told him that I had affection for him. And he…didn't give the answer I wanted. I should have expected it, but it still hurts. I think he does care a lot for me, but even in death he'll never admit it. That's what I tell myself at least.

The all too familiar silence fell between us again. He was most likely meditating, getting himself psyched up for the big fight. I was idly sitting on the edge, singing songs in my head. If someone stumbled upon this scene, they would think that they have gone insane. When the time did come, how would he treat me? Worse than he has, or completely ignore me? I don't think he wants anyone to know he interacted with a human like me. I decided to lie down & rest my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because I felt someone nudge me with their foot.

"Time to wake up, Pippa."

I opened my eyes a little & rubbed the sleep out of them. I sat up & yawned. I'm surprised I fell asleep at all. I jumped down from the edge of the ring onto the ground. I stretched a little.

"Is it about to start?"

"Yes, very soon."

"I bet you're ready to go then."

"I have been waiting for this moment since I became perfect."

I just nodded. Seriously, what do you say to that kind of statement?

"Here. This is yours."

I felt something poke my shoulder. I reached up & felt Cell's hand holding onto something. I clasped it in my hands. It was my walking cane! At some point he retrieved it for me. I smiled up at him.

"Aww. Thanks Cell." I said sweetly.

"Don't read too much into it. A simple gesture."

"Yes, but with you it never is. There's always more to it."

I'm glad he didn't press me on that observation. I wrapped the strap around my wrist. I was not losing it again.

"Are you going to wish me luck?"

He sounded like he may want me to, but it's Cell, so nothing sounds like it's supposed to.

"Would you believe me if I did?"

"No. Probably not."

"You'll do just fine." I responded in the way of what my mom would always say when she didn't know how I'd actually fair.

He didn't say anything back. Guess he was satisfied.

"There's a van approaching." He stated.

I turned my head in the direction I knew I came from. I listened but I didn't hear anything. But I knew Cell most likely saw it, he saw me after all.

"So it begins." I said.

"Yes. You may want to find a place to sit. And you will stay out of my way."

"Meaning?"

"While I am fighting Goku, you are on your own."

"Oh."

I knew what that meant. He would be wrapped up in fighting that if something happened to me, so be it. I sighed a little at that thought. I whipped out my cane & started feeling the ground. Oh, how I missed it. I settled on a spot that was a little farther from where I had been. I didn't need to be sitting right across from Cell.

"Pippa."

"Yeah."

"I'll say just this. You have done something to me that I cannot explain. I will, however, continue with what I was created to do."

Where was he going with this? Before I could say anything, he continued.

"But you have made the time waiting for this moment, illuminating & entertaining. It was something that I needed. I didn't realize it until now."

Before I could ask him or even have a rebuttal, I heard the van pull up. Damn him. He timed that. I know he did. I heard two people get out of the van. They talked amongst themselves. Then I could hear one coming towards me. Crap…

"Hello, miss. What brings you here? It's not safe for someone like you."

If he only knew. It's not safe for him either. I decided to have fun.

"I won a contest."

"Contest?"

His voice sounded like he was a know-it-all. Great, another one.

"Yeah. The prize was a front row ticket to the Cell Games."

"Who would have such a contest?"

"Really? Are you that dumb?" I asked sarcastically. My eyes never stopped staring forward.

He mumbled something & left me. I heard Cell give out a short laugh. I smiled a little at that. Then I heard another vehicle pull up. I heard commotion & a car driving away, quickly. I didn't hear anymore until a voice pierced the air.

"You're going down, Cell!"

I made a face of pure astonishment mixed with utter dismay. It was that Hercule guy. I can't believe he actually came. He must have a death wish. The next ten minutes were taken up by Hercule saying all kinds of remarks to Cell. And, what I came to learn, a reporter & his cameraman there to boost his ego.

"Vegeta came alone."

I heard Cell say that quietly in my direction. I think he was kind of helping me with all the new people that may be coming. Too bad I had no idea who that was. I just knew, by the way he said his name, he was one of the important ones. The new guy didn't say anything, so I had nothing to go on about him.

"Android Sixteen, you're still alive and kicking! And with beautiful repairs, no less."

I heard Cell say that to another newcomer. Apparently Cell knew him & may have fought with him. Since he called him an 'android', I figured there was a history there. This 'Android 16' didn't respond to Cell. So again, nothing to go on. I didn't expect much more to be said, from Cell anyway. Hercule was verbally attacking him. I honestly hoped Cell would knock the crap out of him. Bring him off his pedestal.

"And they're all here." He said that more to himself.

I didn't hear anyone come. No cars or anything like that. I'm guessing they flew just like Cell can. Just like the two that came a while ago.

"Welcome, welcome everyone." He sounded really cheerful.

He must be talking to the other ones that were supposed to come. I bet Goku was in that group. More talking was going on; talking that didn't interest me in the least.

"Cell! I'm going to mop the floor with you!" Yelled out Hercule.

Please Cell; just knock this guy's lights out.

"Hold on everybody! It's time to get happy!"

What fresh hell is this? A way to chirpy, woman's voice came ringing in my ears. It came from above, so for some reason I looked up. She kept going on about some crap, I was beyond horrified. Glad I couldn't see anything right now. They called themselves Caroni & Pirozhki. They insisted on fighting first. Go for it, the faster they get beaten the faster I didn't have to hear them.

The one called Caroni was up first. He sounded like he could be attractive. What do I know though? He taunted Cell for a moment. Then I heard footsteps my way.

"And a rose for one of my fans."

I sat there, not knowing what to do. Hesitantly I reached out my hand. I felt his hand, as I placed mine on top; he quickly grabbed it with the other.

"What is such a pretty thing, like you, doing here?"

I started to blush; he was putting me on the spot. I quickly shrugged & turned my head from him.

"No need to be shy. I know I have that effect on girls. Here a rose for a rose."

I could feel the flower in my hand as he made his exit from my spot. Thank goodness that awkward moment is over. He went back over to Cell & was easily defeated. I heard that he crashed really hard outside the ring. A part of me wonders if Cell did that on purpose, like he was a little jealous of what Caroni did. I doubt it, but hey I'm going to imagine that was reason. Next up was his friend. Please don't come over to me. Luckily he didn't, but unluckily for him, Cell knocked him out of the ring.

Hercule announced that he was up next. Great, let's get this over with, please. I don't know what was going on, it got real quiet. I could hear something going on in the ring, but I had no clue what it was. Then a crashing noise. The reporter announced that Hercule broke through a bunch of tile. Why? I don't know, it seems pointless to me.

Hercule once again started to taunt Cell. I decided he needed to do that, because he wasn't as strong as he wanted people to believe. Finally the fight was going to start, make it quick Cell. I could hear Hercule attacking Cell. Cell didn't make any noise whatsoever, it wasn't fazing him. Then I heard a loud thunk. Hercule screaming as he flew over me. Yay Cell! He got rid of the annoyance.

"So let's get this tournament under way. Who will be first? Will it be Goku to start things off?"

It sounded like the real thing was going to happen.

"Let's do it."

That was a new voice. It must be Goku. My stomach started to hurt a little. I was nervous. I was nervous for what was to come. Nervous for what could happen. But I was mostly nervous for Cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Next is the big event. But since I don't write fight scenes, it won't be that big. Also, it's from Pippa's point of view & well she can't see what's going on. Just make guesses. And I doubt anyone has noticed, but these past few chapters, & the ones to come, are song lyrics. It happened while I was in the car or on the computer, the song would come on, & I'd automatically think of this story. Yay! Pointless knowledge.


	19. What Happens Next

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading/reviewing. There are some sentences that come from the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>: What Happens Next

There was an eerie silence that fell over the place.

"As I'm sure you know by now," Cell said, "I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old. I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

"I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us," Goku said in reply to Cell's comment.

"Perfection."

Yeah, I've heard that word a lot from him. I guess I'm about to find out if that rings true. It was quiet again. I could hear was Hercule's stupid laugh. Guess he survived. I was a little disappointed.

"Ding."

I finally heard Cell talk, but then there were nothing but fighting noises. At this very moment, I cursed my inability to see. I had no clue what was going on. I knew that they had to be giving all they had. Then I heard Cell gasp in pain, he must have gotten hit hard. I could hear them coming closer to my end. All of a sudden there was a little whoosh beside me. Followed by a louder one. I gasped a little at it.

"Sorry, but did you think you have defeated me?"

"I won't fall for you cheap pranks. I knew all along it wouldn't be that easy to take you out, Cell."

Holy crap! They were right in front of me & I had no clue until it was too late. I'm rethinking the area at which I'm sitting at. Cell started talking with Goku. I only caught the end of it.

"Little by little I shall reveal to you, the perfect power that lies within me."

"Bring it on."

This fight was going to be a long one. And I didn't have any idea who would even win. I was, in a way, wanting Cell to win. I know it's not right. It makes me question my sanity. He murdered my parents. He's killed thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people. I should be revolted by the very thought of him. I think my lack of eyesight helped me. I couldn't see what he had done. I couldn't see the reason people were scared of him.

"You seem to be enjoying this. I'm not surprised, as a Saiyan fighting is all you live for."

Ok now he threw out a word I have never heard of. They talked a little more, and then I didn't hear anything.

"Where did they go?"

That was the reporter. Did they disappear? Is that why I couldn't hear anything. Then I heard him say they 'keep disappearing.' Cell & Goku must be moving really fast. Just like Cell has done a few times with me. Sadly, instead of hearing what's going on, all I heard was the reporter & Hercule go on about things that didn't seem important. So I waited. Waited for something to happen.

Then it happened. A gust of air caught me off guard. I coughed & fanned around myself. They were back. I heard that much. I could feel some kind energy. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Their fight must be one of great intensity. And here I was, without a clue of what's going on. A loud thud brought me back from my pity party.

"All right. I suppose that was a good enough warm up."

WARM UP?! Cell said 'warm up.' Are you kidding me? This thing isn't even the real fight? I didn't have long to think on that topic. Because now there was a great energy flowing through the air. The ground was shaking. I tried my best to keep calm. Goku had just let out a yell & the energy increased. Chills were running down my spine. Again, dust filled my lungs. I decided to get back a little. Then it was Cell's turn.

Energy so strong came from him that I was pushed back. I skidded just a little. I was debating whether or not to try & make my way back. I had to; it was the only way I knew what would be going on. I could hear that the battle was back on. It seems both of them were getting their fair share of hits in. It sounded so painful. I cringed whenever there was a loud yell of pain.

I felt a blast of air fly by me. I don't know if one of the two was near me or if they both were. But then it came from behind me. It was some sort of energy thing. Of course I had no clue, but I hunched down a little. Not wanting to get hurt.

"It's over when I say it's over."

Cell sounded upset. I don't think it was going his way right now. A burst of energy came from his direction. Then he started saying some words I didn't understand.

"No! You can't put that much energy into the Kamehameha. It's too dangerous!"

I heard him say it but I don't know what that words means. But I wish Cell would take his advice. I could feel so much energy, wind, & a bright heat. Whatever was happening, it was big. Like when Cell blew up the mountain, but way worse. The energy eventually faded away. I was safe for now.

"That blast would have completely destroyed the Earth if I hadn't flown up & diverted it."

"Yeah, maybe so. But I knew you'd do something 'heroic' to save it."

I could have been dead at that very moment & I had absolutely no clue. The danger I had put myself in was beyond what I imagined. At that moment I kind of hated myself for being here.

"Well don't get the wrong idea. I don't care on bit about this planet or its filthy people. But without it there would be no one to _kill_."

What Cell had just said there really hurt. That's the first time I heard him, more or less, say that he gets a joy out of killing people. But of course, he could have said that all to get a rise out of Goku. Cell's so narrow-minded right now, that I believe he's capable of anything. I tried to get my mind off of it. I turned my attention back to the fighting.

And they were fighting. I know it's wrong of me to say, but this was getting kind of boring. I can't believe Cell did everything he had done for this moment. Maybe it's because I can't see anything, but it sounded pointless. I started messing with my hair, I was that bored. Another loud crash made me jump in my spot. But that was about it. Then Goku yelled something along the lines of 'get out of the way.' I couldn't really be bothered. Kind of wish I had.

There was a great energy, good amount of debris, & then I was being lifted into the air. I was set down carefully. Someone had moved me from my spot.

"What? What happened?" I choked out.

"Cell blew the ring up."

I don't know who it was, but his voice sounded like it was full of kindness.

"No…" I whispered.

The ring, the place that for a few nights & days is where I slept & lived. It was gone, just like that.

"What are you doing here anyway? You need to leave."

If only he knew. That was impossible. Obvious reason, I had no way to. Not so obvious, Cell, I needed to be there in person to witness what would happen to him, to me.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be fine."

"O-ok. Just stay somewhere safe then."

And he was gone. Glad he didn't argue with me. I used my cane to find a rather large rock or whatever. I hid behind it & waited. Waited to hear what was going to happen next. I could hear Cell; he was rather close to me. Goku was still there too. I stayed in my spot, hearing all sorts of damage being done. Another mini-earthquake, I got on my knees & took cover. Another explosion came. I kept in the same position. I was officially on my own.

The fight was going on for so long. I don't think Cell expected it to take this long. I know I didn't, but of course I was biased. All I had was Cell's words to go on. So I was surprised, the world may have a chance. However the fighting stopped.

"You win Cell."

That was Goku. He's quitting? I jinxed him; by thinking he could defeat Cell. Cell didn't sound very happy either. But then what happened next was beyond words for me. Goku offered someone else to fight. He said someone; I couldn't really hear the name. Cell seemed upset by the new challenger. Nonetheless, I think he's going to fight him.

I listened carefully, trying to get the new fighter's name. Or the very least, description. Then I was able to catch the bare minimum of his new challenger. Cell was going to fight a boy? That didn't seem right to me. I know what Cell can do, so fighting a boy seemed very unfair. I stepped out from where I was hiding. I had to say something.

"Cell! Cell! You can't fight a boy, it's not fair." I yelled at him.

"This does not concern you, Pippa. Stay out of this." He simply stated.

He was calm, as if he knew that I spoke the truth. I continued on, trying to reason with him.

"Please Cell, you don't need to do this. You fought Goku, isn't that enough?"

"Pippa!"

I flinched. The way he said my name was in a very harsh way. He's never yelled so severely at me before.

"I told you to stay out of this. You had better listen to what I say, because I will not tell you again."

"Cell…" I pleaded

"Stop, before you say something-"

"I love you!" I blurted out.

I heard him give a small laugh. I didn't care. It was the truth. I knew it was.

"Of course you do."

My heart sank at that moment. Those were the last words Cell ever spoke to me.

The boy, Gohan as I found out, began his fight with Cell. I turned my back on the whole thing. I went back to my hiding place, great now it's 'my hiding place.' I sat down. I can't believe I said that. One of the stupidest things I've ever done. I started to cry out of embarrassment & frustration.

The battle waged on behind me. Doesn't matter, I have no clue what's going on. I hear the faintest of things, anyway. So far, the fight was still going on. Then I heard Cell yell in panic. Was he losing? I got up from my spot & came forward a little. I listened intently. Something went completely wrong. I could hear it in Cell's voice. I think his time is up.

I was wrong. The android that Cell had talked to earlier tried to stop him, but was killed instead. The fight was back on. But this time, Cell was on the losing end. It was kind of pathetic to hear how badly he was losing. How angry he was getting. I knew his pride would get in the way. I started back to where I had been sitting.

Then Cell yelled in pure rage & agony. Something terrible must have happened. I could hear nothing but Cell yelling. At least, I think it was Cell, I didn't recognize the voice. It had to be him, but his voice…it sounded pathetic. It sounded gruff & made me cringe. I don't know what happened next, great gusts of wind, yelling, & then silence. Utter silence. I didn't hear anything.

I left from where I had been for the whole fight. I made my way out into the open. Trying to hear or, at the very least, try to sense Cell's presence.

"Cell?" I yelled.

No answer. From Cell that is.

"He's dead."

It was the voice of the same guy who saved me. Wait…

"Cell's dead?" I asked as I stared at the ground.

I was at a loss. My mind raced a mile a minute. What was going on?

"What happened?"

"Goku. Goku saved us."

So in the end it was Goku that defeated Cell. I wonder what Cell thinks about that? It was his pride that got him killed. I know that, otherwise he'd be here. I'd be happy. I mean, I think I would be happy. We could have left, forgotten about this. But no, that's not who Cell is. The time I spent with him told me otherwise. I let out a sigh. I turned towards the guy who saved me. The only one talking to me.

"Ok. Now what?"

Before he could answer my question, a great gust of wind came blowing in. Energy was pulsing in the air. I was pushed back a little by the energy & fell to the ground. One of them yelled 'he's back.' I didn't know which 'he' he meant. Then I felt an energy pass beside me. The guy that I was talking to yelled in pain & fell back. I turned to where he landed. But then laughter filled my ears. The all too familiar laughter that I've heard many times. He came back. Cell was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: That could have kept going & going & going. Just like the episodes. Anyway, I cut out Cell & Gohan talking about getting Gohan mad. I cut out the Cell Jr.s. They happened; it's just how would Pippa know that's going on? So it was easier this way.


	20. If Holding Her Means I Have to Bleed

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading/reviewing. Also, I don't think that the Z Fighters really heard the conversation between Pippa & Cell. If any did it would have been Piccolo & he's not one to gossip. …In my mind that seems logical. I'm winging this. The last two chapters I followed the episodes the best I could. But from here on out I'm flying solo. Meh, I'll do what I can. Also the truth of the fighting _may_ be stretched just a smidge…for the benefit of my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>: If Holding Her Means I Have to Bleed

Cell was back. I didn't know how, but he as back. Without any hesitation he killed someone. Someone that was standing right beside me. Was that meant for me? I heard someone yell at me to get to a safe place. I didn't move I was too scared. Yes, scared. Cell came back from the dead. There was no way of stopping him. The love that I had before was being replaced by pure terror. I know now that it was all one-sided. And unfortunately it was me that had loved him. If he did me, I wouldn't be in the spot I am now.

I heard yelling. I heard fighting. I sadly couldn't hear any of the conversations going on. But there wasn't very much of that going on. Instead of hiding, I stupidly made my way to the side of all that was going on. I couldn't hear any of the people talking. I don't know where everyone had gone. There was an explosion behind me. I ducked down & waited a moment.

I was acting as if I had a death wish. Not true. I was trying to get to the side that Cell was on. Sounds stupid, but nothing was making sense right now. I told myself that if I could hear him, I was safe. I could hear Cell & …Gohan, that's his name, fighting. The energy that was crackling around me was insane.

I stopped trying to find Cell. I was hopelessly lost. Besides, right now I wasn't even on Cell's mind. He only cared about fighting the boy & winning. I stayed standing, listening. Listening to the fighting, that's all I could hear. It was a terrible feeling. I hated myself so much right now. This was a stupid mistake. Everything that I did yesterday & today was a mistake.

I shouldn't have come back. I should have stayed at the hotel. I should have done a lot of things differently it seems. I wanted to hear Cell's voice one last time, but not like this. His last words were hurtful. They were said out of arrogance. If it was just us two, would he have said something different? That's a question I don't think I'll ever get an answer to.

"Cell, give up!"

I finally heard someone. It was Gohan, obviously trying to reason with Cell. Futile at this point.

"Give up? I'm just getting started!"

And there was Cell. Cockiness is an understatement. I could tell that he thought he was going to win. For all I know, that's what is truly going to happen. The world is going to come to an end. And here I am standing like a fool. Waiting, because that's all I can do. I could try & find a place to hide, but I didn't know how far I was from my original spot. Before I could berate myself anymore, there was a great explosion behind me.

I was thrown several yards forward. I landed hard. The wind was knocked out of me. My hands got scrapped up & had blood coming from them. I was in great pain. I started to cough & gag. The tears started to fall from my eyes. I got to my knees & tried to assess what damage had been done. I'd live, but my hands needed to be bandaged badly. I thought that was going to be the worst of it. But I was wrong. My ears were met with a yell that made my heart tense & my head jerk up towards the source.

"PIPPA!"

It was Cell. But why was he yelling my name? Why was there a panic in his voice I have never heard before? I got the answer. I felt an energy come near me. The moment it hit me I was engulfed in darkness. I don't remember anything after that. I didn't hear any more fighting. No yelling. No pain. Nothing. Yet for some reason I was at peace. For the first time in my life, I felt peace.

* * *

><p>"Miss? Can you hear me?"<p>

Gah, who was talking? I felt like I had been jolted back to reality. I wearily opened my eyes, and then closed them. They snapped back open when it hit me, all that had happened. Cell, the tournament, the people who challenged him. …Cell yelling my name. Cell…I quickly sat up.

"Where's Cell?" I asked frantically.

"He's gone for good."

It was that same voice again. The only one who would talk to me. The one who was dead…

"You're alive!" I yelled out. "I'm alive!"

It just hit me now that I was alive, I think.

"Are we in Heaven?"

He laughed a little at that. He had a nice laugh. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't Cell's laugh.

"No. We're on Earth."

I turned my head towards him.

"How? How is that possible?"

"The Dragonballs. We were able to wish everyone back."

Another thing that confused me. I didn't know what those were. And I didn't feel like having them explained to me right now. Instead, I tried to get up. He helped me to my feet.

"Thanks..uh…"

"Trunks."

Trunks? First time I've heard that name.

"Trunks. Thank you. Where are we?"

"Umm…Kami's Lookout."

I shook my head 'no,' indicating I had no clue.

"Oh, well it's high above the Earth."

My eyes widened in shock. I tried to picture such a place, but no.

"How high?" I kind of yelled out.

"Can-can't you see how high?"

"Um, no. I'm blind, I can't see anything."

He immediately grabbed ahold of my arm.

"I didn't know. You should be careful then."

I laughed a little.

"I'll manage. Do you know? How did Cell die?"

I had to know.

"Gohan defeated him. Destroyed him completely."

My stomach kind of lurched. It must have been painful. Was he scared? Did he regret all that he had done? Was he thinking about me? My mind says 'no' but my heart whispers 'yes.'

"Are you ok? You don't look so good."

He must have noticed my facial expression.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just so much has happened."

"Yeah…I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. How rude of me. My name's Pippa."

"Pippa."

The way he said it was so soft & kind.

"If you don't mind me asking, Pippa, why were you at the tournament?"

I grimaced a little. How do I answer that question? It's not easy to answer.

"It's complicated. The important thing is that it's over."

He didn't pry. Good, I didn't want to get into it with him. He seemed a little too nice to be rude to. I had to ask the obvious question.

"How am I going to get home?"

"I could take you."

"That's very sweet. But I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no problem."

"Oh, then, thank you."

With that, Trunks explained to his friends that he would take me home & then return. Trunks asked politely if I was ready. I nodded my head. He gently lifted me in his arms & off we went. This too, felt odd. I was so used to Cell carrying me that this felt awkward. I told him that I lived close to Gingertown. I explained to him I couldn't pinpoint the direction but I described the decorations outside the home.

The trip was relatively silent. I asked questions about all that had happened with Cell. He told what he could. Then I asked about himself & his friends. I got a basic description on each of the guys that were there. He was a little vague on himself. This was fair, because I was vague on any question he asked me that dealt with Cell. I didn't give him any kind of answer that would help him figure out the situation I got myself in.

We finally made it to my home. Home. I haven't been there for a week. I was so excited to be home. Trunks set me down very gently. I practically ran to the door. But stopped, I didn't hear anyone inside. I turned towards Trunks.

"Are my parents alive too?"

"Where they killed by Cell?"

I clenched my teeth & nodded my head.

"Then yes. Your parents are alive."

I grinned broadly. My parents were alive. I would see my parents. I started to get teary-eyed. I can't believe I am getting a second chance with them. I wanted to give Trunks a huge hug. I settled for a handshake instead.

"Thank you so much, Trunks."

"You're welcome."

We said our good-byes & he left. I burst through the front door & raced to the living room. It would take a little while for my parents to get home. But that was ok, I can wait. I turned on the TV, to the world news. What I heard amazed me. Hercule was taking credit for killing Cell. His boldness knows no bounds. I was shocked. What a liar! I had a good mind to call in & tell the truth. But then, who would believe me? I'm a blind girl, my 'eye-witness' account isn't exactly a sturdy one. I decided to turn it off; nothing good was coming from it.

I leaned back on the couch. I tried to comprehend how my life has turned out like this. In a weird way, thanks to Cell, I felt stronger. That I was able to do anything. That I don't need to always rely on other people. That I'm smart enough to accomplish things I never thought I could. It may sound strange, but Cell changed me. He made me realize that doing nothing isn't the answer. He made me realize that I'm capable of standing on my own two feet. Sure I'll still need help here & there. But thanks to Cell, not as much as I had before. Thanks to Cell, I have the ability to become a better person.

As I pondered those thoughts I heard voices. I knew those voices. It doesn't matter how long I go without hearing them. My parents were alive. My parents were here. And I was ready to show them how much their little girl has changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Seems a smidge rushed...yet it needed to end. Believe me. I would have LOVED to see Cell & Pippa get together, but it just wasn't in the cards. I have a RPG that Cell survived & is with a girl. It's complicated & crazy, so this is a better way of ending. Well, kind of. There's an epilogue. I debated with myself since I started this story if I should have one. But after a lot of deliberating with myself, convincing myself, & telling myself it's a work of fiction. I figured, why not?


	21. In Another Life

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading/reviewing. This is the finale. This epilogue will either help with the ending or hinder. As most epilogues do. Like it or not, I don't mind it. So without further ado here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>: In Another Life

Time has passed. More than enough. I've grown quite a bit. Matured is a better word of it. I can't believe it's been so long. So much has happened. I've accomplished a lot. I decided to do something with myself. I went to college, became a chef. Nothing big, just at a local restaurant. I enjoy it very much. But there is another thing that brings the most joy to me.

When my parents came home. I was smothered in their hugs & kisses. They were so happy to see that I was alright. They were so happy that Hercule had defeated that monster. It didn't take them long to realize that I was a little different. A little distant. My mom picked up on it rather quickly. I shrugged my shoulders & told them to have a seat. It was a long story. I took a deep breath & explained all that had happened.

The first time Cell came here. The second time he was here. The whole crazy time I had with Cell. I left out the intimate conversations & times the two of us had. That is the last thing I would want to tell my parents. They were stunned & relieved to see that I was alive. I wasn't going to explain how we all actually died; I didn't even understand that very well. My mom threw the biggest fit, crying & hugging me each time I recounted a moment where my life was in danger.

Then I lead them to my room. I just had to show them what had happened to it. To show the damage that had been done. I knew that once they saw it, we'd be staying somewhere until the repairs were done. When we got to my room, my parents were in shock. My mom couldn't believe that one of my walls was completely gone. My dad calmed her down & reassured her that we'd get it fixed.

We stayed at a hotel while it got fixed. We were there about a month. After it was done, we were home, safe & together. But when we returned, we were no longer a family of three, but four. NO! I didn't have Cell's child. We never…anyway, I can't explain it. My parents found a rather large egg under my bed sheets. I don't know how it got there, or why, but I knew in some way it was Cell.

I remember Trunks explaining parts of the fight that I couldn't see. And I heard how Cell had created miniature versions of himself. I don't know, but I just nodded my head in agreement.

So now I had son. Cell's son. What I figured was that he was created as some sort of blackmail against me. If Cell won, he would have told me about the egg. Knowing that I couldn't let innocents die because of me, I would have agreed to what Cell would want. I'm just guessing. Because clearly, Cell didn't win & since he didn't win, I'm solely responsible for this child.

His name is Yasuo. His hair is black, his skin is white, & his eyes, made me smile. His eyes are like his father's. Magenta. When I found out Yasuos's eye color, that's when I found out Cell's. I can't believe I never asked him. I wish I had.

Yasuo is so full of energy. From the start, I knew that I would have a lot to deal with. But I accepted it without hesitation. My parents helped. I lived with them until I felt comfortable enough to strike it out on my own with Yasuo.

It's now seven years later. He does wonderful in school. Better than I ever did. Once again, he is Cell's son so I figure he's going to go far in life. He can already fly & create 'energy blasts.' His words not mine. But he knows not to be careless with his abilities.

Yasuo is so much like Cell. He is so calm, sweet, & polite to people. Though, on the other hand, he can also be brash, cheeky, & prideful. I don't know, it's like Cell made sure he's every bit like him. I take it in stride; I've been able to take it one day at a time. It is getting easier as he gets older.

He knows all about his father. It seems somehow Cell was able to implant certain things into his minds. I don't question it. We even visit the place where Cell was…stopped from destroying the world. For the first few years I refused to go. I didn't have the strength. We just started going two years ago. The idea was Yasuo's, not mine. But I'm glad he talked me into it, I needed to be able to move on. So far, we just sit & talk. I talk to Cell even, when I'm alone that is.

I still think about Cell from time to time. With Yasuo around, it's easy to. But at night, when I'm alone & he's in bed, my thoughts go deeper. I think back to when we first met, we first fought, but mostly I think about when we first kissed. It was brief, but it left an impression that has never left. It made me smile each time I envisioned it.

I do wish that Cell reciprocated the love I had, still have, for him. But then again, if he did, would I be where I am today? Would anything be as it is? Yet, in a funny way, he proved that he loved me. I have Yasuo. Cell entrusted me with his son. Unquestionably the ultimate love there is. For what's love without trust?

So, yes, Cell loved me. He'll deny it. He'll laugh that laugh I love, the laugh I miss so very much. Then we'll get into a huge fight or debate over it. But that's who he is. That's who I fell in love with. That's what made him perfect to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes it's plausible for her to be a chef. I searched the internet for examples of blind chefs. They exist, it's pretty cool. Yeah, I fought with myself over this. But I finally figured, it could be possible. I mean, Cell has Piccolo's DNA; Piccolo is the son/reincarnate of King Piccolo. Ergo, Cell has the abilities of King Piccolo. And King Piccolo was able to create his children in any way he wanted them to look. I did my research. So, it is plausible that it could happen. 'Could' being the magical word, since this is a work of fiction.

I never mentioned Pippa's parents' names. When would it have come up honestly? Her father's name is Albert & her mother's is Rosamund. So, there you go. I just figured I'd share them. They may come up later. I was also going to worry about her heritage, but in DBZ world it doesn't really matter.

Also, you can tell this is set seven years later. And what's seven years later? That's right the Buu Saga. I have ideas on how it could be possible for a sequel. But it'll be a while. I even have a way for Cell to be relevant in it. I had to. I wouldn't let myself go to sleep one night until I figured out how Cell could be in it without it being way illogical. Clearly I did, otherwise I'd still be in bed & not finished with this story.

Again, take it or leave it. Rant about how off it feels, fine by me. I enjoy it so…yeah. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
